Vulnerable
by MasterYodaOfYaoi
Summary: Carlisle thought Esme was his life. Then, the young and restless Jacob Black begins to understand his true feelings for the vampire. The man finds himself growing attached to the boy and starts to wonder...What if Esme isn't the love of his life? (cover by NoNN)
1. The Beginning

A biting wind swept through Forks high school's parking lot, causing most teenagers to rush to their cars after a swift goodbye to their friends. Some, however, remained un-phased by the cold.

There were the Cullens: Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward. They would not feel the cold as humans would, because they weren't human.

They were vampires.

They talked in hushed tones to themselves, except for Edward, who stood by Bella Swan. She tried to look casual as if the cold was nonexistent, yet couldn't help but shiver when a gust of wind would blow her hair to the side. He'd fix it and flash her a heart-warming smile, causing her to stay longer. One boy watched them as if looks truly could kill.

"Stupid vamp…I'd never make her stand in the cold like that. Better yet, I could keep her warm. She deserves better than that blood-sucking loser," he sneered, his temperature of 108.9°F boiling.

Why, you ask, is his temperature so high?

It's Jacob Black.

He's a werewolf, after all.

"If I could just get my hands on him," he growled, thinking of all the ways he could hurt the man without killing him. Suddenly, Edward sent him a direct glare that caused Jacob to walk away.

"Stupid…mind-reading," he mumbled, scuffing his shoes on the side-walk angrily. He had shoved his hands in his pocket and was thinking about taking out his iPod when a car slowed down until it halted to a stop beside him. The window was rolled down, revealing Carlisle Cullen, one of the best doctors in town.

"Dr. Cullen?" Jacob said the title with respect. Edward, he could understand hating, but his father hadn't done anything wrong. He was a great doctor who saved lives. He hadn't been rude or cruel to anyone…ever. He didn't see anything wrong with treating him like he was anyone else.

"Jacob, kindly get in the car," he requested.

"Why do you-"

"It's about Bella," Dr. Cullen explained. Jacob was in the car as soon as the words left his mouth. He dropped his deformed book bag to the floor of the vehicle and turned to look at the older man intently.

"What's wrong with her?" he demanded. He knew he was a bit brash, but if anything happened to Bella…

"Calm down. Nothing's wrong," he started driving again, "I just need to know some things about her family. Let's talk at the diner, shall we?"

"You paying?" The boy's question was met with a short chuckle.

"Of course."

"Fine, I'll come," he folded his arms across his chest, slumped in his seat and sat in silence.

He stayed that way until they were sitting in their booth at the diner as he ate his meal of two burgers, fries and a milkshake: just a light snack. The doctor watched him devour the first burger in seconds, not sure whether to be disgusted, amused, impressed or all three.

"So, why do you need to know about Bella, Dr. Cullen?" Jacob resumed talking after a quick slurp from the chocolate milkshake. Carlisle leaned forward, trying to confirm Jacob was the only one to hear him.

"She and Edward are considering becoming serious," he replied in a tone so quiet, it would be impossible for a regular person to hear; however, Jacob wasn't normal so he heard. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"You mean…" he mouthed the word sex.

"No! I won't let that happen until after they're married."

"They're planning to get married?" Jacob stated, his stomach threatening to do gymnastics.

"We've had a few debates on whether we should…turn her."

Jacob's stomach was going for the gold.

"I need to make sure there's no one…untrustworthy in her family: a rogue vampire, a serial killer, a werewolf. Even if it's not a direct connection, I need to know everything. You're her childhood friend, so I assume you know enough to tell me what I need to know. Also, I'd like to just get a sense of the girl. Edward doesn't bring her home much," he continued.

The crowds cheered as his stomach stepped onto the winner's platform.

"Will this help Bella?" he decided to ask, instead of replying with a snarling "There's no chance in hell I'd help you decide whether to turn Bella into a blood-sucker like you and Sparkly Boy-Wonder!"

"Yes, it will help us protect her," the blonde told him. Jacob couldn't tell if it was a lie or not, so he had to assume the man was truthful.

"Fine, I'll tell you about her. Better take notes, though…I know my Bella," he slipped the possessive phrase in, wearing a slight frown. Carlisle grinned, his flawless teeth forming a smile beneath flawless lips.

Actually, Jacob couldn't help but notice how gorgeous the man was, regardless of gender. He was beautiful with his blond, model-like hair and his saint-seducing golden eyes. His facial structure, complexion, smile, his body…all of it: perfection.

"She's always had a kind of fetish for unreal stuff. It's a real closet kinda thing for her. She grew out of it eventually…or so she says. She's probably so in love with," he stopped himself from calling him a crude nickname, "Edward because of it."

"Really now?" Carlisle propped his chin in the palm of his hand, his elbow resting on the table. He continued to listen, obviously interested by the stories Jacob sometimes exaggerated. They were so absorbed in the conversation that they didn't notice time fly by until Jacob stretched his arms. He glanced at the clock above the bar and slammed his hands down on the table.

"Shit, it's late! I told Dad I'd be home by six!" he exclaimed, before guzzling down the last of his fourth milkshake. He stood up, hauling his bag with him.

"Sorry, Dr. Cullen, but-"

"Please, Jacob. After talking for so long, you don't need the formalities. Carlisle is fine," the man smiled the same heart-warming smile Edward had given Bella. It even made Jacob, of all people, stagger in time. For a moment, he forgot what he had wanted to say or where he needed to be. All he could think was how that smile made his heart jump a beat.

Surprise.

He kept telling himself it jumped out of surprise.

"Okay…Carlisle," he paused again but remembered the time, "I have to go. Dad's expecting me and it would not, and I mean _not_, be good if he caught me here with a…Cullen." Jacob worded it as best he could without actually saying vampire.

"I understand. You should hurry home then. Make sure to get there before it's too dark. Stay safe," he set the money on the table for their meal offhandedly, even though – courtesy of Jacob's ferocious appetite – it cost around fifty dollars.

"Yeah…you too." The werewolf rushed from the restaurant and jogged down the street – which equaled to a running human – as he reminded himself to complain to the diner's manager.

There was something in his food that had made him feel strange; it was a kind of bouncy feeling that seemed to make him feel lighter, happier.

It had to be something in his food.

It just _had_ to be.

**-ooo-**

A/N: Don't yell at me if the dialogue doesn't completely fit! I skimmed through the first 7 chhapters of Twilight and decided it wasn't good. [My mind has been semi-changed for all you TwiFanatics. So don't send my any "You suck!" bs. I WILL report you. _] I watched the movie once [Buying it tomorrow.] so I'm going off those short moments. When I watch the movie again and read the book [Yes, I'm buying that too. =_=] I'll make any corrections/edits that need to be made.

And just fair warning, there will be some moments where it'll seem OOC, but it's **not**.

It's called being _vulnerable. Raw emotion_. The inability to contain one's feelings. [Yeah, it happens.]

Anyway, thanks for reading! =^_^= [P.S. Constructive, helpful comments/tips are welcome. So are compliments and praise. XD]


	2. Visiting the Doctor

Ohohohooo~

I said I'd update Monday but I didn't say _which_ Monday!

It's nice to know I have people who care enough to yell at me for more. :D

**-ooo-**

**Two Weeks Later**

"Well, it seems my shift is finished. I'll be clocking out now Jeff," Carlisle reported as he hung his stethoscope around his neck.

"Hey, it looks like you have one more patient," Jeff checked the man's schedule, "Yeah, some kid named Jacob Bla-"

"Jacob Black?" Carlisle spoke the name curiously. The man nodded and handed him the file.

"He's in your office. He said he needed to see you….said something about not feeling too good…" he trailed off, noticing the doctor was already gone.

The vampire rushed through the halls, fearing the worst. He knew Jacob would not come to him with a sickness; he probably had to talk to him. If something happened to Bella though, Edward would be more than devastated. He'd be suicidal, and Carlisle was _not_ going to have that guilt on his conscience.

"Jacob?" he called before opening the door to his office. The boy was spread out on the examination table, obviously unconscious. Carlisle moved to perform CPR until he saw his chest rise and fall in breath. With a relieved sigh, he checked his eyes. Jacob was merely sleeping.

"He looks exhausted. Whatever it is that's leaving him so stressed must be important. Still, might as well let him rest," Carlisle spoke quietly to himself. Slipping into the chair behind his desk, he saw to any paperwork he might have missed. It had been at least an hour until Jacob started to wake up.

"Man…did I fall asleep?" he yawned, rubbing the drowsiness from his eyes. Carlisle couldn't help but chuckle at the werewolf's innocent actions.

"Yes, you did. It's alright though-"

"Oh crap, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to keep you waiting Dr. Cullen," Jacob apologized reverently. The corners of the doctor's mouth upturned slightly, revealing the faintest smile.

"I told you already, call me Carlisle. Now, why are you here? Is everything alright?"

"Um…I haven't been feeling too good lately. I was hoping you could check me out," he sheepishly admitted. Carlisle, in spite of himself, threw his head back and laughed.

"And here I thought something terrible happened! What a weight off my shoulders. I can breathe at ease now, I suppose," he closed his eyes and inhaled as if to prove his words.

"I _do_ have one question, though. Couldn't you ask someone on the reservation?" Carlisle asked, all-knowingly. Jacob's eyes widened and he cleared his throat awkwardly.

"My dad's been all about 'the pack' and what's best for them. If he knew that I was sick, someone else would be the Alpha-male, ya know, someone with a stronger immune system. Not to mention the whole 'disappointed parent' thing," he explained smoothly. Carlisle nodded in understanding, stood up and walked across the room.

"This visit will be free – and off the charts - for obvious reasons. To start off, why don't you tell me what's bothering you?" Carlisle decided to return to his desk where he let his hips rest against the edge of the desk casually.

"Um, isn't that why I'm here?"

"Of course, let me reword the question. Tell me specifically what feels bad," Carlisle smiled gently, as if he was speaking with just another patient.

"Specifically?" he repeated.

"That…is what I said," the doctor agreed.

"Well, I guess it'd be my stomach."

"Your stomach?"

"Yeah, it hasn't been hurting exactly….more like it's never satisfied. It feels full, but it doesn't feel right," Jacob explained, swiftly followed by the blond's regained laughter. The last words were oozing with irony.

"Is that so?" he questioned, "Sounds familiar for some reason."

"Why is it familiar?" the boy asked, confused.

"Jacob, my family and I like to call ourselves 'vegetarians'. Instead of human blood, we take our sustenance from animals. You know this, correct?"

"Yeah, I've heard about it," Jacob confirmed.

"While animal blood may fill our basic hunger, it doesn't….It's like eating half of a meal when you're hungry for all of it, I suppose. Is that what it feels like for you?"

"That sounds about right. Does that mean you know what I should do?" Jacob's face lightened to a more hopeful tone.

"Not exactly. What I _do_ know, is something isn't right with your diet. Have you been eating anything strange lately?" he said it as if talking to a small child: demanding and condoning.

"Nothing strange….but I've been eating a little less than usual. Only by a little though, not enough to really mess me up!" Jacob assured.

"If your body's used to a certain amount of food after a prolonged period of time, then even the slightest change could affect you. My suggestion is to make sure you eat like you usually do, no more, no less. Of course, if you were dieting…"

"Me…on a diet? Hah, why would I want to do anything to this hot body?" Jacob joked.

"In that case, I'll see you next week. Hopefully, it will only be a follow-up. Be well, Jacob," Carlisle bid the boy a fond farewell with a measured smile.

"See ya then," he grinned before strolling out. The door gently clicked shut behind him and he instinctively turned. His grin was gone and he found himself watching the door.

"Take care…Carlisle," he breathed out the name carefully, trying out the new way of saying it. It sent an unfamiliar shiver down his spine, so he quickly walked away.

He never wanted to say his name like that again.

Ever.

**One Month Later**

"You seem to be rather well this afternoon," Carlisle beamed, dazzling Jacob – who had just walked in to his office – without noticing. Jacob swallowed deeply, rubbing his clammy hand against the sides of his jeans. Carlisle frowned and took his hand. He studied it carefully then let it drop.

"Clammy hands…that's new. Perhaps I should give you a full physical," the doctor contemplated. Jacob's eyes grew wide as thought about Carlisle running his hands over his body.

"Better safe than sorry," Jacob found himself saying casually. With a nod, Carlisle went through the usual check-up then told Jacob to take off his shirt. Jacob did so, trying not to seem too excited. He lay down on the table and watched Carlisle wash his hands in the sink, this time with scorching water.

"I'll try to make it as little uncomfortable as possible, but…doctors are known for their cold hands," the vampire joked, drying them. He started by feeling Jacob's collarbone.

"I want to get a feel for your bone structure, if you don't mind."

"Uh…sure, no problem," Jacob nodded, breathing normally with much effort. Carlisle's hands traveled down to his ribs, counting them. He moved down to the boy's stomach, his cold hands causing a sharp intake of breath.

"Sorry, but you should acclimate quickly. Just relax, alright?" he assured. Jacob took a deep, slightly ragged breath as hands traveled further down to the waist line of his pants. Carlisle, without hesitation, slipped fingers a little further past it, pressing down on the pelvis.

That's when he heard it.

His hand still pressed down, he listened to the sound.

Jacob's heartbeat had quickened.

He could hear it _racing._

As if he was anticipating something.

"Well, you seem to be fine. It must be nothing," he stepped back quickly, his mind desperately trying to answer the questions he was forming. Jacob noticed his alert actions and he realized what happened. His face took on a shade of red hardly noticeable behind the desperate attempt to slide his shirt back on quickly.

"I'll, er, see you tomorrow. Have a nice…evening," Jacob mumbled before he jerked his hand around. Carlisle assumed it was a wave, so he gave a quick nod of his head in return. A strange, hesitant smile seemed trapped on his lips. It stayed until Jacob was out of the hospital and driving away. Carlisle brought a hand to his lips, wondering why his smile hadn't felt right.

"Maybe it'd be best to forget today. Yes, that's a good idea. Better yet, I think I'm going to review his case. Perhaps I missed something," Carlisle rushed to his chair after closing his office door.

"Now, he came to me…something wrong with his diet…" he pulled out a piece of paper to scribble his thoughts down on and a pen to do the scribbling. He started diligently, trying to immerse himself with possible diagnostics so he'd let go of reality and sink into the world of science.

**-ooo-**

No "action" in this part.

But hold your cowboys, there may be some comin' up.

Oh, never mind. The next part has none. Bwahahaha!

Love y'all!

Gimme reviews!

plzkthnx


	3. Bonding

I'm sorry it took me so long. ;_;

...

I'll just let you read now.

**-ooo-**

**The Next Day**

"Last night, I deduced you've been healthy all this time. I'm not doubting your honesty, Jacob. What I'm saying is you _think_ you're sick when you're really not." He also deduced he had imagined the change in Jacob's heartbeat.

"What?"

"Jacob, you're not sick. You're nervous about something, aren't you? What's going on?" Carlisle leaned against his desk, his arms crossed over his chest. Jacob's eyes focused on the man's torso expand then recede in respiration, causing the slightest of movement in his soft pink shirt.

The boy continued to stare at him, heavily chewing over what to say.

"The future…I get so scared sometimes…especially with Sam's pack. I mean, what if I end up like them? What if I fail Quil and Seth and end up doing something terrible? Everything just seems to scare me. My head's so full of emotions, I feel like I'm going to blow my top. Half the time, I can't even figure out what to feel," he found himself pouring every worrying thing he'd thought to the man in front of him, unable to stop.

"Jacob, calm down. Take a deep breath and tell me what's troubling you most. Once we take care of that, everything will seem much smaller and – hopefully – sink into normality," the vampire said. Jacob sucked in all the oxygen of the room and braced himself. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists, trying to force the words from his mouth.

"If Bella loves Edward, then where does that put me?" he nearly shouted it, trying not to reveal his embarrassment. Carlisle stood up straight, watching the boy sympathetically.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to dump that on you," Jacob mumbled awkwardly. He kept his eyes on his sneakers, refusing to look up. Suddenly, he was wrapped in a cold, friendly embrace.

"It puts you in my care. I know what it's like…to not know where you should be. Heaven knows how much I get it. Right now, you should support Bella's decision…and I'm not just saying that because Edward's my son. If you truly love her, then you should only want her happiness. Do you think Edward makes her happy…truly and completely happy?"

"She's always smiling when he's around. She never takes her eyes off of him. Whenever I talk to her, it's always about Edward. I don't think it's possible anymore for her to be happy without him," Jacob confessed to the both of them. For some reason, he felt like tears were sliding down his face, but he wouldn't cry. Not over something like this. Not in front of _him_.

"Here," Carlisle handed him an old-fashioned handkerchief. Jacob took it silently, embarrassed to be crying. It just wasn't something he would normally do.

"Since she's happy, perhaps you can move on and be happy with someone too. Either way, you need to accept it."

"Accept what?" he meant to ask normally, but couldn't help it as his voice cracked slightly. He rubbed the cloth over his eyes and sniffed, trying to return to calm.

"You need to accept that she's not yours. Moving on is difficult, especially when you have as strong a connection as you do. It's hard, yes, but it won't last forever. You'll find that special someone, trust me. You're an amazing person. Anyone would be a fool not to want you," he patted the boy's shoulder assuringly.

"Do you mean it…or are you just saying that to make me feel better?" he suspected. Carlisle's face shifted as if he had been offended.

"Of course I meant it. Why would you think like that?"

"Sorry, I've never been comforted by a vampire before. It's...different," Jacob excused. Carlisle smiled gently, his hand still on his shoulder.

"I just hope I'm helping. Still, we need to address how we'll meet from now on. Of course it can't be here, this is for patients and – not saying you aren't important – there are lives to save. We could-"

"Wait, haven't we taken care of the problem? Do we really need to have the meetings anymore?" Jacob questioned.

"Well, we don't but…I think you need someone to talk to. Your pack can hear your thoughts when you travel, but I thought it would be nice to have someone on the outside, someone you _choose_ to talk to. Besides, I enjoy your company," he acknowledged.

"Oh, er…I like hanging out with you too. I mean, it's nifty that you can't hear my thoughts. Like that one time Quil dared me to eat this weird thing on the ground. I still don't know what it was but man, it tasted funky and Quil told me it was deer poop. Almost instantly, the whole pack knew and they still tease me about it and…And this is way off topic," Jacob realized he had started to ramble, so he stopped talking.

"No, it's interesting. Do you have a strong stomach because you're a werewolf or because you're a teenage boy?" he wondered. Jacob scratched the back of his head and chuckled awkwardly.

"It's prolly a bit of both," he guessed, "Um, if we're going to meet up…I think the diner should be fine."

"Alright then, how does every Tuesday at half past noon sound?"

"That sounds fine. I'll see you there," Jacob hopped off the examination table and reached for the doorknob.

"I can't wait," Carlisle chirped. From his tone, the boy knew his friend wore another luminous smile.

"Me neither," he pulled the door open and closed it behind him. He didn't say a thing until he was in his room at home. He spread out on his bed and let the grin spread across his face. He reached under his mattress and pulled out a photo. He had brought a camera with him to the hospital once, claiming to wonder if vampires actually appeared on photos or not. Carlisle had told him they do, but Jacob insisted. Together, they had posed for a picture.

His eyes were fixated on the picture-perfect smile his friend wore. That smile was the true, sole purpose for the picture.

"Warm fuzzies doesn't do it justice," Jacob told himself, "Now we're 'meeting' at the diner. This is gonna be great." He taped the picture onto the wall and folded his arms so his hands cushioned his head. He closed his eyes and found himself daydreaming about things he could only think of as a human.

"Hey Jacob, come give me a hand!" Billy shouted. The young werewolf's eyes shot open and his hand reached for the picture. He shoved it under his bed and hopped to his feet.

"I'm comin'!" he yelled, opening the door. He cast a quick glance at his bed – as if he could see it through the mattress – and closed the door.

**-ooo-**

I'm pretty sure I can get more up faster than it took me for this one.

Hope you liked it!

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	4. A Date?

HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!

I GIVE YOU ALL THE TREAT OF A NEW INSTALLMENT!

**-ooo-**

**Tuesday Afternoon**

"Son, are you sure this friend of yours is gonna show up? You've been waitin' an hour already," the waitress replaced his empty cup with another one full of soda.

"Thanks, but I'm sure he's just running late. He'll be here," he assured her and himself. Carlisle wouldn't stand him up like this, would he?

There has to be a good reason for him to be so late.

She sighed and shook her head.

"Then why don't you order something to eat? I'm sure he won't mind," she persisted.

"No, really, I'm not hungry-" his stomach roared in rebuttal.

"C'mon, how about a plate of fries?" she suggested.

"I'm fine, I don't need-"

"He'll have a porterhouse steak, a bowl of meat-stuffed ravioli and that plate of fries. What is today's special, Miss…?" a familiar voice called from the doorway. Carlisle shook the rain from his jacket and strode towards the table, wearing the smile that could get him anything he wanted.

"I'm clam chowder. I mean, my name's Beth and the special is clam chowder," the waitress stammered.

"Well, Beth, he'll have that as well and I'll have a cup of hot tea if it's not too much trouble," he requested as he slid into the booth across from Jacob.

"Oh, why it's no trouble at all! That's what we're here for, to _serve_ our customers," she winked at the doctor before sauntering to the kitchen.

Smile: 1,592,847

Humanity: 0

"I'm sorry I was so late. There was a hit and run victim so I had to remove the bullets and one of them had fragmented…of course, he's better now but it was a long process," Carlisle explained.

"How do you do that all day?"

"Do what?"

"Save people…when you are how you are," he spoke quietly.

"I've been putting my bloodlust into check for over 300 years, so it's easy for me," he said with ease.

"Actually I was talking about how you're really empathetic and stuff. I mean, isn't it scary?" Carlisle cleared his throat.

"I, uh, I don't follow."

"I'm sure since you're a vamp an' stuff, you're probably really good at what you do. Still, having someone's life in your hands has got to be scary. With the possibility of failing like that, how can you do it anyways?" he spoke with tenacity, guessing it was a sensitive subject. At that moment, Beth came in followed by another waitress. They set a steaming cup in front of Carlisle and piled the food in front of the growing boy.

"Thank you, ladies," the blond looped a finger around the handle and brought it to his lips. He blew on it gently before taking a sip.

"Yeah, thanks," Jacob tossed them a charming smile. The girls, probably a little older than himself, blushed and giggled.

"Enjoy your meal, sir. If you need anything, and I mean _anything_," Beth glanced over at Carlisle, "Just ask." With those flirting words, they left. Carlisle stopped sipping and put it on the table. He still held onto his cup, enjoying the warmth of it against his hands

"I thought you couldn't eat or drink," Jacob said before tearing into his steak.

"We can, it just doesn't have any sustenance or flavor to us. It would be strange if you're the only one eating, so I ordered myself something. Going back to your question, I suppose I just…overcome that fear and try my best to save as many lives as I can. Sometimes, though, the patients are too far gone and I can't do what I used to. Because of our pact, I can't change them into what we are. They die and move on to whatever's after this world. That's how it should be, though."

Jacob chewed on his last mouthful before swallowing.

"Whew, that was good. I haven't had a steak like that good since…since ever," he laughed good-naturedly, "but I'm guessing it's not exactly cheap. How much do I owe ya, doc?"

"Please, I showed up so late…it's on me."

"Alright then," Jacob jabbed his fork into a ravioli and shoved it into his mouth.

"Well, now that we've gotten past that heartfelt subject; how've you been?" Carlisle questioned.

"Well, I haven't checked on Bella since the last time I saw you. I mean, without her knowing. I'm still her friend, ya know?" he mumbled, finishing the pasta. He squirted some ketchup onto his plate and started on his fries.

"Well that's certainly good to hear! I'm proud of you Jacob; you're progressing so quickly. Actually, do you mind if I ask a question?"

"Not at all. Shoot."

"Who is it?" Carlisle guessed, making Jacob choke.

"W-what?" he managed to cough out.

"Surely you've found someone that makes you want to move on so quickly. Your world was all about Bella but now you can see everyone else too. So, who is it? What's she like?"

"She?"

"Or is it a he?" Carlisle's eyebrow arched up perfectly in question.

"No, it's a girl, definitely a girl!" Jacob assured, "Well, _she_ is amazing. She's got this perfect body and these hips that just look like they're made to be grabbed, ya know? Her laugh, oh man, I'd become a fuckin' comedian for life just to hear her laugh more. And she's got this smile that lights up the world and her eyes are just…heaven. She's really sweet and cares about everything I say, too. Carlisle, there's nothing I don't like about-"

"Two brownie sundaes for each of you, boys!" Beth slid the desserts onto their table.

"But we never ordered-"

"On the house," she winked before returning to the kitchen. Carlisle dipped his spoon into his newfound dessert and brought it to his lips until he was sure they weren't looking. He put the spoon back and casually slid it to Jacob, who had already finished his fries and quickly downed the clam chowder in excitement for the ice cream. He spooned a couple bites into his mouth, savoring the sweet coolness of it.

"Oh yeah, where was I?" he remembered.

"I believe you were saying how amazing she was," he spoke, smiling tenderly. Jacob paused slightly before taking the next bite.

"Yeah…I think I'd do anything for her. All she has to do is ask," he admitted, blushing.

"No need to be embarrassed. It's not like she heard you anyhow."

"R-right," Jacob agreed nervously, knowing full well who he was really talking about. Carlisle, however, remained oblivious and asked how things were for Jacob otherwise. The werewolf then proceeded to tell all about his day, happy to be on a "date" with the vampire.

**-ooo-**

Haha, I scared Jacob by makin' him think he was stood up.

But he wasn't, so my conscience(sp) remains clear. ^^

Do _you_ know who he's really talking about?

No need to tell/ask me, just think it in your brain and keep it there until the next update!

Fav/Watch and review please!

HAVE A HAPPY HALLOWEEN~


	5. Tease

Well, I haven't updated since Halloween. So, in honor of Eclipse coming out on Wednesday, I have decided to put myself to work and get you guys the next chapter. And since it's been forever since the last chapter, this one's a little longer. (Actually, it's the longest chapter yet!)

This one gets a little hardcore at the end, a small sip for you perverts and a slight boundary-crossing for you wanna-be virgins. XD

Enjoy, my lovelies~

**-ooo-**

**Three Months Later**

"Jacob, you've been doing much better since these meetings, haven't you?"

The question surprised Jacob, making him watch his friend curiously. Still, he nodded as he cut off a bite from his slice of apple pie. Carlisle silently watched the action, contemplating on how to tell his companion the news.

"I guess…it really is nice to talk to someone so, so…"

"Someone so not a werewolf?" the doctor supplied. Jacob grinned and forked some pie into his hungry mouth. He swallowed before answering.

"Yeah, it really helps being able to choose what you hear," he caught himself, "Not that I keep things from you! It's just, you don't need to know everything about me. But it's not like I don't trust you or anything…" He continued to babble on before finally ending with an "ugh" and shoving another bite of pie past the foot in his mouth. Carlisle couldn't help but smile at the way Jacob seemed to trip over his words. He would do that occasionally and the doctor found it an endearing quality.

"It's fine Jacob, I understand what you're trying to say. That's why I decided to take you with me." That caused the werewolf to look up at him. Hope swooned at those words. Maybe he wanted to take Jacob away and never come back. Maybe they'd get married in some far-off country and live happily. He told himself to calm down, that Carlisle probably doesn't want to do that. He couldn't help but wonder though…

What _did_ the vampire want to do?

"What d'you mean?" he asked nonchalantly, trying to play it cool. Excitement twitched at the edges of his lips, trying to bring a grin. He managed to keep it at bay and tried to listen to the blond's response.

"…and the hospital chose me to be the representative for this doctor's convention going on next weekend. It's in Canada and the weather's supposed to be cloudy and raining, so I can go. They gave me an extra ticket and it's supposed to be for my wife but…" he trailed off as a twinge of guilt pinched him. The blond looked up at Jacob, not surprised to see a confused expression on his tawny face.

"I think it'd be best…if you were to come with me. A trip out of Forks and away from everything might do you some good." His suggestion was met with silence. Jacob was stunned; no, he was beyond stunned. The man he had been crushing on for the past four months, the man he was very nearly in love with, had invited him to Canada.

With no one else.

For a whole weekend.

He was so happy, he wanted to lean over and kiss the man right there. His hands would push the food aside and frame the pale, perfect face in front of him. Carlisle would give a questioning look, his lips quirked into a curious smile. Then he'd make his move and kiss those chilled lips, warming them with his own.

"Jacob, are you alright? Your face is a bit flushed," the doctor noted as he pressed a hand to the boy's forehead. His eyes fluttered closed, his mind trying to tell if there was a fever to be found.

"N-no, I'm fine. I'm just…embarrassed, I guess. I never thought my problems mattered that much to you." Jacob stumbled over his words, feeling like he should pull away. But he enjoyed the hand against his skin too much. He remained still, relishing the refreshing coolness against his temple.

Carlisle heard the words leave his mouth, but lingered against the warmth. He missed being warm sometimes. He missed sitting in the sunshine, pulling up the covers when it was too cold, the taste of all his favorite foods, the salty taste of tears as they fell…

"Um…Carlisle?" the werewolf called to his companion, who seemed to be far away in his mind. The hand pulled back to run through golden hair before deciding to settle with the other hand on the table, completing the pair. Jacob looked up to meet sweet, honey eyes watching him with a sheepish smile below them.

"To be honest, I don't care about your problems…" The boy bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself in check. He wanted to yell and cry and throw a fit, but maybe there was a good reason. Maybe it was impossible for a vampire to care about things and it was just natural. Maybe.

"I care about _you_. You're my friend Jacob," he explained, "and – believe it or not – I don't have many. So I will always be there when I'm needed." Jacob couldn't stop himself this time. He leaned over and hugged the man. A pale hand was placed on his back while the vampire was awkwardly held. Secretly, the boy savored this closeness and breathed in the scent of Carlisle. Beneath the disgusting smell of vampire, there was something else. It must've been his cologne because it smelled like a warm campfire. The kind you sat around with your friends and roasted marshmallows or lay next to on a blanket and watched the stars with your lover. After he had enough to remember it, he pulled away.

"Sorry, it's just that no one's said that before. And you kind of scared me when you said you didn't care about my problems."

"What did you think I was going to say?" Carlisle questioned in unmistakable curiosity. The younger man suddenly remembered his forgotten pie and took a few bites quickly. He glanced up in hopes that the question had been dropped, but he was still being observed by the blond. Swallowing, he met the burning gaze.

"I thought you were going to say that we couldn't be friends or that you hated me," he mumbled, "Or something like that." The doctor covered his mouth as a silken chuckle passed his lips.

"I'm sorry…but why would I say something like that? It's funny how your mind assumes the worst," he stated, lightening the serious mood. He went on to tell Jacob about the convention as well as who would be there. Once he suggested that they see some sights, the boy was hooked. Grinning, he told Carlisle that he needed to hurry home and ask his dad.

"Alright, but remember it's next weekend. I'd offer to pick you up at your house but…" He trailed off, but Jacob understood. The treaty forbade them from ever entering the other's home.

"I can meet you at the hospital if you'd like." The werewolf's joy wouldn't be daunted. He would go with this man to Canada for a weekend. And, if he managed to pack his courage, he would finally kiss him.

"Then it's decided. As long as your father agrees, I'll meet you at the hospital after my shift on Friday night."

"Great, I'll see you then!" he waved before walking out the door. Carlisle smirked, knowing he would show up regardless of whether his father said yes or not. He could tell the young man was excited to get away from his stressful life, if only for a weekend.

Once he was out, Jacob switched to a sprint. He was too excited to pause or even breathe. He could feel his body beg to change, but ignored it and put himself in his happy place. His mind grew empty except for the sound of the wind. Sometimes it would whisper to him words to calm his primordial side down, so he wasn't surprised when it called his name. He walked up to his front door, panting for the breath he lacked. The door squeaked open before he called out to anyone in the house. Judging from the dead quiet, he guessed it was empty. Shrugging, the teenager kicked off his shoes before he hopped up the steps to his undersized room.

"Jacob, won't you make love to me?" a voice whispered. He turned around, wildly searching for the face that matched the voice. It had been somewhat distorted, but that was most definitely Carlisle's voice. His name was called again in a desperate moan and again, no one was there to claim the words. He closed his eyes and focused on his happy place once more, hoping to escape his delusional mind. Instead, he realized where the voice was coming from.

He was thinking it up. When he had closed his eyes, he had seen Carlisle leaning against his bedroom door with a coy smile across perfect lips. Of course, it made sense. The man made him the happiest, so why shouldn't he imagine him? Except this wasn't calming him, far from it actually. It was stirring emotions in him that he had never had to worry about. He knew how to take care of them, but he'd never needed to before. Slowly, Jacob opened his door, willing his imagination to continue. It complied all too willingly.

As his mental version of Carlisle began to undress, Jacob could feel his length stiffen and ache to be touched. He locked his door and unzipped his pants, letting them drop to the floor before stepping out of them. His eyes closed and he let his imagination unfold.

"Jacob, come here," the Carlisle whispered, "Be my alpha. Conquer me…please."The image crawled onto the small bed and stuck its ass up in a crude suggestion. Unable to resist, Jacob thrust into his hand, pretending with all his might that the warmth was inside the older man's entrance. The image moaned in pleasure and they somehow ended up with Carlisle bouncing on top of him. The blond hair that was normally in perfect place was now falling, sticking to his glistening face that panted and gasped for release. Jacob pumped himself faster, imagining that his vampire had started to move faster. As he neared release, his hips plunged through the air and his hand sped slightly past human speed. Biting his lip to keep from calling out the man's name, he silently climaxed to the thought of having sex with a married, three hundred year old vampire.

And god, did he love that thought.

**-ooo-**

I decided to keep it at T rating because the little tidbit at the end is the only sex-like scene you'll get for a couple more chapters. Once it hits more "interesting" points - which it will, I assure you - then I'll change the rating to M.

And just a heads up: They do not have sex in Canada. Sorry.

Reviews are heavenly, so if you gave me one I'd be ever-so-happy!

Farewell, my ducklings~  
(Don't you just love my endearing nicknames for you all? XD)


	6. Fear of Flying

Happy Holidays!

I hope you all enjoy your presents, especially this one~

**-ooo-**

**Next Friday Night**

"Have fun up there, Carlisle," a nurse – Annette, said her nametag – spoke, "Make sure to bring us pictures!" The blond gave her a quick smile, his jacket draped over his arm. He told her he would take as many as he could and bade the rest of them farewell. His pace a little faster than normal, he made his way to the parking garage. There, beside his Mercedes, was a familiar figure. A duffel bag at his feet, Jacob leaned against the cool, black surface with eyes closed. The boy was exhausted, but that was his own fault. He had gotten too worked up and couldn't sleep a wink for the past few days. So as he waited for his vampire companion, he had decided to try and take a catnap. Rest assured; the irony wasn't lost on him.

"I'm sorry Jacob. Have you been waiting long?" Carlisle walked up to him with a relaxed smile he reserved for friends and family. With anyone else, it could instigate romantic feelings and cause a ruckus. Little did he know, that's exactly what it did to the teenager before him.

"N-no, not really," Jacob lied. He'd come too early and had been waiting for the better part of an hour. Of course, he'd never admit that to the doctor.

Well we'd best be going now; I'd hate to miss the plane," Carlisle took the teenager's bag and, after opening the trunk, put it in beside his own.

"Plane, right." Jacob said the words with a smile, hiding his sudden fear. He'd never been in an airplane before. He had always stayed firmly on the ground, like any good old werewolf ought to. Geez, the things he was willing to do for this man…

"Jacob, are you alright? You don't look well," the vampire paused at his open car door, concerned by the panicked look in his friend's eyes.

"Y-yeah…I'm just tired, is all," he lied, slipping into the passenger's seat. The blond sat beside him in front of the steering wheel.

"Then you should rest. I'll wake you when we get there," he put his hand on Jacob's arm, nondescriptly looking for a pulse. He found it only after a short moment and it was racing in the warm blood beneath his fingers. Oh, how he sometimes wished he could have warm blood running through him. To snuggle up to someone in the necessity for warmth and comfort…was something he didn't have to do. He hadn't cuddled in over a hundred years, he realized. What a depressing thought.

"Yeah, that sounds pretty good right now, the werewolf yawned. He buckled his seatbelt – force of habit – and reclined the chair.

"Sleep well, Jacob," Carlisle smiled as he started the car. There was a grunt in reply before the brunette's body turned toward the window. Pulling out of the parking garage, the man glanced over at his temporary charge. A smile couldn't help but befall his lips. Jacob seemed almost like a child when he slept, with the way he just barely curled in on himself. The vampire wondered what his young friend could be dreaming about…

**At the Airport**

After being woken from a very erotic dream involving a detour from the airport, Jacob was bustled through customs and security to finally sit down on the plane itself. He looked out his window seat uneasily. Carlisle had been sweet when he had offered him the window seat. "It'll be such a lovely view," he'd said with that irresistible smile. It was like he was trapping Jacob; stopping him from leaving the plane.

But then again, he didn't know about the boy's fear of flying. Immediately, the werewolf clicked his seatbelt into place and tightened it until it felt snug against his hips. He looked over at Carlisle, hoping the man would distract him from his situation. Hands had taken the typical magazine and were flipping through the pages. His golden eyes were uninterested through most of it, only lighting up when something interesting popped up.

"Look at this Jacob; it's a glow in the dark sleeping mask. Isn't that interesting? I mean, I would never use it obviously, but still…"

"Y-yeah, it's pretty cool," Jacob managed. He was hoping his fear would stay out of his voice, but he couldn't help it.

"Are you tired again?"

"What?"

"You look as bad as before and you said that it was because you were tired…"

"Oh, right," the teen managed, "I'm kind of…actually I have to tell you something." The plane lurched away from the gate, paused jerkily just for Jacob and his already somersaulting stomach, and began its roll to the runway.

"What is it?" Carlisle put his hand over the boy's forearm, giving him his most soothing smile. The blond had almost got him, but Jacob had glanced at his seatbelt. His hands automatically reached for the loose strap.

"Keep that nice and tight, okay?" he mumbled, "Don't want you getting hurt…" As he secured it against his companion's hips, a chilled hand lay over his.

"Thank you for worrying about my safety, Jacob. But please…tell me what's wrong?" Jacob looked to him, romanced once again by those pools of honey. As he looked into them, a part of his mind realized how close his hands were to Carlisle's crotch. If he were to slide his hands down, even just a little bit, he'd touch it. He could rub it and feel it – hopefully – stiffen beneath his fingers. If that happened, he could imagine the flustered face on the vampire's face. He'd have to fix the problem so he'd unzip the pants and push down his underwear. Jacob wondered what it'd look like. Everything he wanted and more seemed too generic a description, so he set to imagining every vein, every twitch of the erection he hoped to see one day. He'd drop his mouth to kiss the tip – something he'd seen girls do in the movies – and swallow as much of the organ as he could. And with his desensitized gag reflex, he could easily fit it all. Unless it was like a god among cocks. Knowing Carlisle, it wouldn't surprise him. Could it be? Could a ten-inch be hidden under those clothes.

"Jacob?" the blond called, shaking him gently. Brown eyes blinked out of their haze and the boy pulled away.

"Sorry, I was zoning out…" he mumbled. As Carlisle told him it was okay and began to reiterate his question, Jacob filled his head with thoughts of deserts, homework, and his grandma.

"Really Jacob? What's the matter? Do you need to splash your face with some cold water?" the doctor spoke, a little louder than before.

"N-no. Sorry, it's just…I'm kind of…I've never been in a plane before and…I'm kinda sorta scared…a little bit," he managed to admit as the plane came to the runway.

"Is that all? Jacob, why didn't you tell me?" We could've driven there or taken a train. Here, let's try and-" The plane sped up as it travelled down the asphalt. Jacob bit back a rather unmanly gasp as he was pushed back into his seat by gravity. No, it wasn't gravity. He fought to focus on his science class. The teacher had said there were four forces at work. Gravity was pushing the plane down, lift was keeping the plane up, drag was why the plane needed so much speed…

Thrust. Thrust was keeping him pressed into his seat. At least he thought so. He had only gotten a C in science, anyway.

"Jacob, I'm so sorry. I had no idea…" Guilt was working its way throughout Carlisle fairly quickly; this boy was going to be terrified the entire trip. The plane ride would only be an hour or two, but still. He should've asked, should've checked with him.

"Psh, this is fine. I can handle a little plane ride," the teen bluffed. He even dared to smile at the vampire. Suddenly the plane jolted as it ascended. Jacob squeezed his eyes shut and tried his hardest to pretend they were in a truck on a bumpy road.

What he didn't realize was that he had shot his hand over Carlisle's. His grip was tight, and obviously fearful. The blond smiled and, without saying anything, laced his fingers with Jacob's white-knuckled own.

"It'll be okay, Jacob. You're safe with me," he assured, giving the warm hand a squeeze. The werewolf's grip loosened a bit and he opened his eyes, looking over at the man. If he hadn't already loved him, he would've fallen for Carlisle Cullen all over again.

"I know," he replied with a returned smile, "Thanks Carlisle."

"You're quite welcome. Now maybe you should try to sleep?"

"Yeah, probably…" Jacob closed his eyes, considerably more relaxed now. Relaxed to even fall asleep…

Yet, as the tawny-skinned boy dozed on, he never let go.

And neither did Carlisle.

**-ooo-**

Next chapter comes a confession! But from who?

DUN DUN DUUUUUN!

Anyway, hope you're having a rockin' time with your family and/or friends!

Bye bye, babies~


	7. The Truth, Accepted?

Um, this chapter kind of happened on accident. I had a different idea for it but then this sort of...well, spewed out?

Anyway, not my best chapter, I think. But it's important and not _that_ bad.  
Right?

J-just read on, okay?

**-ooo-**

**Saturday Morning**

"It's a good thing we get hotel rooms at the convention, huh?"

"Yes, I suppose it is. Although, I'm sure I could pass off my sparkling as late night clubbing here in Montreal," Carlisle teased. When Jacob arched a brow at him in question, the blond realized his joke was a bit too over the teen's head.

"Nevermind, Jacob. You wouldn't-"

"Carlisle? Oh goodness, is that you?" a man came up, flashing them a well-manicured smile. He began talking excitedly to the vampire, even embracing him. Jacob frowned at that; no one else should be touching his man. The thought shocked him. Carlisle wasn't even his.

At least, not yet.

"Carlisle, baby, you have to get a drink with me. Just you and me."

"No, I'm sorry Sean. But I have to-"

"Oh c'mon, not that same 'I have to do some work' excuse," the one called Sean eyed Jacob suspiciously, "Or is he your excuse?"

"Well, yes but not in-"

"Ah, so you _do_ swing that way! I knew it, I just knew it. And what a way to come out... Of course, I'd want to share that with the world too," he smiled. Jacob looked from Carlisle to this new man who was scrutinizing him. His love interest obviously didn't want this man and from his stiff posture – more stoic than normal, anyway – he didn't want to even talk to the man. So, Jacob decided, he'd play along.

"Yeah, he can barely keep his hands off me," he agreed before slipping an arm around Carlisle's waist. Golden eyes flicked up to him, confused. He gave the older man a knowing smile and winked. Now the doctor got it.

"It's not my fault. My hands know what they like," he teased back, fitting right into his role.

"Oh, you two are so cute. Say, could I get a pic of you two kissing? God, the girls are going to love this," he started searching for his camera. Jacob saw panic flash across his friend's eyes and tightened his grip on his waist. Even if he wanted to kiss him, he wouldn't let the man go through something he didn't want to. Carlisle didn't need a boyfriend right now. He needed a friend; so that's all Jacob would be…for now.

"Actually, we don't kiss on demand. So you'll have to stick it to your fantasies, bub. C'mon, babe. Let's go get a snack; I'm hungry." Jacob then turned and, his arm still wrapped around Carlisle's waist, started walking away. He waved his hand in the air as a goodbye.

"Later, Sean."

"Jacob, that was…thank you. Sean is a surgeon I met at last year's convention and….and he wouldn't leave me alone so I kept making excuses to leave and…you didn't have to do that, but thank you," Carlisle muttered, actually touched that this teenager would go to such lengths to save him from such awkward situations. The werewolf stopped and turned to him.

"You're my friend, Carlisle. I care about you and I'm always gonna be there for you."

"Well," the blond smiled, "Didn't think you'd throw my words back at me. You actually remembered what I told you."

"I'd never forget it. You're one of my favorite people, you know," Jacob admitted with a sly grin.

"You mean besides that girl?"

"What girl?"

"The one you were telling me about. The one you'd do anything for."

"Oh, right…that girl…" Jacob's eyes shifted from side to side until his expression turned blank. He put his hands on Carlisle's waist – oh boy, did those hips beg to be pressed against his own – and leaned his head forward to whisper in Carlisle's ear. His closeness surprised the older man, who should've pushed him away. But for some reason, he couldn't make that happen. He enjoyed this proximity, the warm hands holding his hips and the warm breath on his ear. A shiver ran down his spine as he thought of how easy it'd be to lean forward so their bodies pressed together. He could steal all that warmth so easily and maybe steal a few more things…

Oh god, what was he thinking? Those kinds of thoughts…they did him no good. He had learned that the hard way so many years ago…

"Carlisle, did you hear me?" Jacob hissed, "That Sean guy is watching us still." There, Carlisle assured himself, that explains the actions. Jacob was simply playing his part once more and the whispering in his ear was to prevent suspicion.

"Then we'll hold hands until he can't see us, alright?" Carlisle said with a smile, as if he'd just accepted a proposition. At least, that's what he hoped it looked like. Jacob pulled away with a nearly matching – hard to match perfection, after all – smile before dropping his hand into the air. Carlisle took his hand and together they walked, hand in hand. The tawny skin felt so warm beneath his touch, it made him curious if a certain area was…

Ugh, again with those thoughts. He felt ashamed of himself; like a hormone-driven teenager. So, for the rest of the day, he tried his best to do away with those inappropriate thoughts and instead focused on showing Jacob everything. They toured the booths where he explained what certain medicines were for what, what test searched for this disease, what surgery was used to cure that problem, and he even managed to introduce the boy to several doctors, some of which were the greatest minds in Canada and Northern America.

After the convention closed for the day – which had been around eight, the two of them went out for a dinner. It was one that was far above the level of the 'diner dates' that both men had grown so accustomed to. And after this dinner, Jacob planned to make his move. He decided that Carlisle didn't need a friend or a boyfriend. No, he needed the truth. And the truth was, hopefully, going to take them to something more along the lines of one thing he hoped for deeply, preciously:

Lovers.

**Near Dawn**

"Thank you, Jacob. It was quite pleasant to have some company at dinner. Did you enjoy your meal?" Dr. Cullen asked politely. Jacob mumbled nervously something about it being good. He knew what should come next. He had walked the man to his "house" and they were just now having their ending conversation. He had wanted to do this for a while now, but had waited patiently for Carlisle.

"That's good to know. Well, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow morning. Remember to grab some breakfast if you want anything before we leave for the airpo-"

He had been cut off by the strong lips pressed against his. The first thing to flash into his mind was a memory he didn't particularly enjoy remembering. Then, he realized what was happening.

He was being _kissed_ by an underage, male werewolf.

Who, might he add, had been interested with a girl. A girl who…

Oh.

_Oh._

Everything sunk in at that point and the light bulb went off. There was no girl. Or, more accurately, _he_ had been the girl. Jacob had grown fond of him and he'd…he'd just sat there like the idiot he was and let it happen. He should've realized; he should've nipped this rose as a bud.

No, he had realized it at some point. That first time when Jacob's heart had raced at his touch and its proximity to his groin, that should've given it away. But he had denied it; he had wanted to keep this sun to himself for at least a while. He had been selfish and – though it shamed him – an instigator. But it had to stop now. Things had gone too far. He pushed the boy away, inhaling deeply for the resistance he knew he lacked.

"Sleep well, Mr. Black," he bid Jacob a formal, curt adieu, walked into his room and shut the door. His hand rest on the doorknob until he heard Jacob's door shut and locked. He then moved to the window with an eerie calm and peeked out towards the sunrise. It was just over the horizon, casting a faint glow onto him. He squinted against the reflection of his own, now sparkling, skin. When the glaring of light grew too strong to see out, he drew his hand from the curtain, enveloping himself in total darkness again.

"Always so cold…Jacob must be insane to want someone like that," he muttered, holding his hand. The cold didn't bother him anymore and since Esme was just as chilled as he was, it didn't disturb her life either. They would be - and had been - living for all eternity, perfectly comfortable and satisfied with each other.

But he had felt the sun beneath his fingers and oh, did it feel lovely. It was foolish of him to think that even for a second, would he be allowed to keep this warm being at his side, as his friend. No, he was cursed and that curse forbade him from having that warmth nearby. He was to be frozen forever.

"Why," he wondered, "would a young werewolf want such a cold, miserable life for himself?"

**-ooo-**

A/N:

1) So, just in case you didn't know, Montreal is known for its openly gay community. So when Carlisle says he could explain the sparkles off as "late-night clubbing" he was talking about that. This is actually meant to be more of a clue then funny. As in, how would he know what late-night clubbing was like? Unless...

2) Oh, and if you look at two chapters ago, Carlisle did indeed say those things to Jacob. (I'm referring to the "I'm your friend. I'll always be here for you, etc." bit.)

3) And those thoughts he kept having. When he talked about learning that the hard way...what could he mean?

What ever will happen to these two? Will they get together? Will an OC jump in? Will Jacob fall in love with a baby? (Because if Stephanie Meyer had her way, he most certainly would.)

Find out next time! XD


	8. A Much Needed Confrontation

Hello, my readers!

I just want to say thank for all the reviews and favorites. I'm glad you're enjoying this and I hope you enjoy it until its very end.

**-ooo-**

**Two Weeks Later**

The two of them had said nothing after that encounter. Carlisle had kindly traded in their plane tickets for train tickets, so the silence on their return journey left him feeling less guilty than he would have if he'd allowed Jacob to face his fear of flying in silence. He had dropped the boy off as close to the reservation as their treaty allowed and had even driven off without goodbye. He looked in the rearview mirror as he drove to see Jacob looking after him forlornly. The doctor could feel his heart clench at the sight, but he couldn't stop. This had to be done with no apologies. The ties had to be severed almost completely for this unfortunate situation to be over.

So, for the rest of the week, he had avoided the teenager. His thoughts had been scrambled – Was he doing the right thing? Was Jacob okay? Should he have stopped this before it started?– during the day and the night was spent trying to hide his questioning thoughts from Edward. So, by the weekend, he was utterly exhausted. Still, he couldn't stop now. So he'd work most of the day away, coming home to Esme, who felt she had done something wrong. To apologize, she offered up her body for the vampire. Not wanting to upset her, he had said yes. But, throughout their coitus, he had found himself thinking of Jacob. He imagined that the moaning woman beneath him was rather a warm, tawny-skinned boy who would groan out his name as he was plunged into.

Again. Those thoughts had breached his mind again. He fought them back, instead focusing on the immortal woman that was truly there.

Still…

His groin burned for someone other than her, he realized. He had finished, disgusted with himself. But Esme's worry had been quenched, so he tried to act normal around his family. His hours returned to normal and he almost felt as if life were normal again. Almost.

Normality had been so close…until that Wednesday afternoon. He had headed to his Mercedes with the intent of getting home early. Esme had planned a romantic dinner for the two of them and he didn't want to let her down. But, when he opened the door, it was too late. He could smell the boy, and his groin - having wanted to see him - stirred to life. He sat down in the driver's seat, watching the teen out of his periphery. His hair had grown out a bit and there were bags forming under his eyes. Those dark eyes that used to smile were now blank as they watched the dashboard.

It seemed eternity as the silence stretched on between them. Seeking to disturb it, Carlisle put the key in the ignition and turned it, roaring the engine to life. Still seeking to break the silence, he clicked his seatbelt into place and even turned on the radio. He cursed as "Gotta Be Somebody" came on. Nickelback and their ridiculously bad timing… He all but slammed his thumb on the button to turn the music off. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment until he realized it wasn't his fault. It's not like he was purposefully listening to songs like that, he pointed out mentally.

At least, he hadn't been doing that today.

Over the past two weeks, a part of him – it had been such a small part in the beginning – had wished that he had kissed the young werewolf back that morning in Montreal. Now, it took so much of his control to not lean over and press a gentle kiss to those frowning lips. He wanted Jacob to smile again, to be happy like he had been. He'd do anything to have that smile, those touches that had lingered a second too long…

No, he had to let it go. Romances of that sort never happened, especially under their circumstances. Carlisle pulled out of the parking lot, intending to drive Jacob home. He'd tell him to move on and drive away forever. That would be that. Ah, the light in front of them was yellow; he probably wouldn't make it. His car was brought to a halt as the traffic light turned red. Another moment of silence went by…

"Carlisle, we need to talk," Jacob finally spoke. The car lurched forward when the light flashed green. Carlisle's face was stoic as he continued to drive; he didn't speak until the next stoplight.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. I didn't realize you thought we had something. We don't, though. Our relationship is strictly doctor to patient," he explained to the younger man, "Admittedly, I have been friendlier than most doctors but the point still stands that I am not interested in anything like that." Silence answered him, followed by the tapping of rain on his windshield. The raindrops grew heavier and fell faster as thunder from a few miles away rolled into Jacob's fine-tuned ears. It worsened his already present headache, courtesy of the man driving the car.

"Wasn't it obvious though?" he finally spoke up, a slight trembling to his words, "I mean, there was never anything wrong with me. After school, I'd come straight to the hospital. Every time we met at the diner, I'd show up at least half an hour before we were supposed to meet because I couldn't wait to see you. Being around you was the best…"

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why was it the best? Why would you do things like that, Jacob?" Carlisle demanded.

"I, uh…I wanted to see you, duh. I love being around and I…I really like you," his nervous gaze shifted from his feet to the face of perfection he'd come to adore, "But what about you? You had to at least have an idea that something was going on. I _know _you felt something. That's why you kept meeting with me. And you took me, of all people, with you on your trip! Now tell me that I don't mean anything to you!"

"Jacob, I was being a kind person. I was treating you like a friend, nothing more. And apparently, since my friendship is so hard for you to understand…we shouldn't even be that." The blond's grip on the steering wheel tightened slightly, hating to resort to this. But if Jacob continued this behavior, then it was his only choice. There was no response and after a few minutes, Carlisle thought there wouldn't be one at all. But not long after that thought, there was a quiet reply, barely above a whisper.

"I love you…"

Golden eyes widened at that as he slammed on his break. Behind them, a car blared its horn angrily at his sudden stop, so he continued while his mind frantically went over those words.

"Wh-what did you say?" His mind refused to hear it. It simply wouldn't accept the fact that those three words had been uttered.

"I, I said I love…yew. Yeah, there was a yew bush back there and…it's my favorite plant," he lied, not even convincing himself. So, Carlisle easily understood what the boy had truly said.

_I love you…_

He had said that with such a hopeless tone…

Carlisle couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take this boy's sadness any longer. He couldn't carry this burden any further. It needed to be dropped.

So, instead of going straight towards the reservation, he turned sharply and drove down a side road. He parked the car sharply so its side was parallel to the forest that the road stopped at. In Forks, there were quite a few roads that did this but this particular forest was fairly uninhabited by people. There had been many reports of "bears" attacking other animals and humans were too afraid to add themselves to that list. Yes, this place would be perfect...

**-ooo-**

What could Carlisle have in mind?

Review and tell me your guesses~!


	9. So It Begins

Here it is.

The moment of truth.

...  
Well go on!  
Read it!

**-ooo-**

He turned the key to the off position in the ignition and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Don't run, Jacob," he ordered quietly. Instead, it overdramatically processed as, "I'm going to kill you for saying something so stupid but I don't feel up for a chase." Jacob instantaneously flung the door open and started running away full-speed. Right before he was about to "go wolf," Carlisle flashed into his way, pale arms crossed over his chest. Jacob screeched to a stop, practically slipping out of control like a motorcycle on a rain-covered road. When he finally balanced himself, he looked at Carlisle. As soon as his eyes locked with the vampire, it happened.

Carlisle swooped to him, took the boy's face in his gentle hands and pressed his lips against his. At first, Jacob couldn't believe it, but he quickly kissed him back, placing his hands on the man's hips, the hips he'd so longed to grab like this. Their lips met repeatedly in short bursts of increasing passion, while the vampire spoke in between each burst.

"I haven't...been able to focus since...the moment you kissed me. You're...the only thing that's been on my mind. I didn't...understand why, but I think...I think I understand now," Carlisle confessed gradually. He deepened their now permanent kiss, even slipping his entirely too experienced tongue into the warm mouth of Jacob. He could taste the boy's sweetly strong scent. It was unlike anything he'd ever experienced, which was strange for him seeing as he had lived for over three centuries. His tongue twirled and pirouetted around Jacob's mouth teasingly, unable to resist his long-forgotten nature. Jacob pulled him as close as he possibly could, wanting more. He wanted to be inside this man.

Carlisle noticed his yearning and, having practiced fighting temptation, pulled away. He knew they shouldn't go too far, no matter how enjoyable it was. Jacob seemed disoriented, though satisfied, from the kiss as he pressed his forehead against the vampire's.

"...we should get going. I told Esme I'd be home early," Carlisle finally whispered. Jacob felt some type of emotion, probably due to rampaging hormones, surge through him. He felt like his heart had just shattered; he couldn't manage words past the startling pain. Carlisle, who had been politely waiting for a goodbye, started to leave when he noticed the boy's speechlessness. Suddenly, he felt a hand grab his arm. He turned to see Jacob with his kicked-puppy eyes.

"After that…you still love her? Why would you kiss me then? Why would you do that to me if you didn't mean it?" he demanded through gritted teeth. He would not cry. He would not show his weakness to this man. Not if he was so unimportant to him...

"Of course I…It was only a kiss, Jacob. I just-" he paused, abhorring the boy's despondent expression. He admitted a heavy sigh and grabbed Jacob's hand, bringing it to his lips.

"I was never known for chivalry, whether it be male or female," he began.

"Then what were you known for?" Jacob demanded, drowning in confusion. Carlisle froze as flashes of his early days as a vampire flew through his mind. The mere thought of his filth made him want to curl up and die.

He told himself to calm down. He had never told Esme, so why should he tell this boy? Instead, he took a deep, yet superfluous, breath as if trying to overcome the memories.

"I apologize if I have hurt you somehow, but Jacob…you must understand me. What you feel cannot be love. True love is impossible to share between men. Homosexual relationships are purely physical," he explained, lying. He knew, all too well, any two people could have the romance and devotion of love. Still, he needed to convince the boy to change his mind as much as possible.

"You're wrong! You have to be! I…I didn't even feel like this with Bella. I have to be in love with you; unconditionally…and stupidly in love with you," he admitted.

"...what's so stupid about loving me?" Carlisle knew he shouldn't encourage him, but was aggrieved at his ego's blow.

"You're a married, ancient vampire. I'm a 16 year old werewolf. Do I really need to be more specific?" he replied flatly.

"Yes, you do. Don't you know that forbidden love is the best kind? Just think of Romeo and Juliet," the blond forgot his original intentions and caressed Jacob's cheek gently. Jacob pulled it from his face.

"Romeo and Juliet died in the end. Not to mention you're not a woman," Jacob pointed out.

"Did you know, when women weren't allowed to perform, Juliet was played by a boy? Besides, what makes you think I'd be Juliet? But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the sun and Jacob," he smiled, stifling chuckles, "is the east." He kept his face close to the boy's, staring into his gorgeous eyes. Yes, his chocolate eyes were irresistable, weren't they?

"And he will make the face of heaven so fine…that all the world will be in love with night…and pay no worship to the garish sun," Jacob whispered poetically. His quote - also from Romeo and Juliet - made the doctor smile.

"I see you know your Shakespeare. How surprising," he voiced softly, continuing the quiet tone of their conversation. He was now driven by something he couldn't recognize. It seemed to stir him to life, bringing the faintest of warmth to his heart.

"Not really. I was just researching romantic stuff to say. You seem like the kind of guy who likes the mushy quotes. That one just seems to fit you, ya know?"

"Well then, did you research more? I'm quite curious as to what made you think so fondly of me," Carlisle used a smooth, sophisticated roll with his words, trying to maintain the atmosphere. He sat down casually, patting the ground next to him. Jacob followed, plopping beside the man.

"Yeah, there's one more, if you want to hear it."

"I'm sure I do," Carlisle's smile stayed in place, liquefying Jacob's heart to a mere puddle.

"D-did my heart love 'til now? Forswear its sight...for I never saw true beauty 'til this night." There was nothing but the sounds of the forest for a moment: crickets, early rising owls, a wide array of birds and the occasional far-off howl that could only be heard by the two.

"You're...such a mystery to me, Jacob. I can always figure someone out in a few moments and yet…and yet, you still escape my understanding. It's so peculiar," he declared, looking up between the outstretching branches of trees at the clouded sky.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing," Jacob said, more to himself than Carlisle. The man groaned and easily found his way on top of Jacob.

"You made me forget when I tried to push you away. Instead of causing confusion for the both of us, it's best if I just surrender," he paused at Jacob's obvious confusion, "In other words, yes, that's a good thing." He let his head drop to kiss his blessedly warm sun. Jacob slid his arms around his love's waist and enjoyed their second kiss. It seemed forever until Carlisle lifted his head, his playful tongue retreating back into his mouth. Jacob hungrily followed the man's lips up, using his own tongue to keep him close. The blond couldn't help it when the sound escaped his lips. He hadn't kissed like this in such a long time. Not even Esme shared this burning passion.

Against his will, he emitted a pleasured moan.

"Did I make you do that?" Jacob asked curiously, his voice feigning innocence. The vampire looked away, embarrassed at himself as he sat up to straddle the boy's hips.

"I don't exactly mind this either, y'know…" The werewolf thrust his hips up. Carlisle gasped in surprise and pulled away – though he had half a mind to let him continue, even urge him on. No, he needed to focus on something else. A vampire and a werewolf were going to get into an affair; some kind of rules had to be set.

"…you'll have to guard your thoughts. Whether you're transformed or not. The wolves can't know and neither can Edward. I'll just have to hope that Alice doesn't try to look into my future." He stood while he said this and even began to pace in his thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah…" Jacob was still laying back on the ground, his arms folded under his head. He looked like he was in pure bliss; that alone made the man ache to kiss him again.

"I'm serious, Jacob. We have to be especially careful. Our dates will have to be either in private or in another city. We can't be seen holding hands or kissing in Forks," he frowned. Sadly, his additional warnings didn't have the affect he had hoped for. Instead of being worried and intently listening, Jacob only looked happier.

"We're gonna hold hands and kiss in _public_?" he repeated, awestruck.

"Yes, you silly boy. We are going to be a couple, aren't we? Didn't you want me to be your…boyfriend?" Carlisle almost used the word mate. Thankfully he had caught himself before that slipped out. Teenagers didn't have such serious relationships as mating.

"Holy shit, you're my boyfriend!" Jacob then jumped and attacked him with a fierce hug that sent them tumbling to the ground all over again. It was then Carlisle realized that their relationship was going to be quite…interesting.

He was most definitely going to enjoy being with Jacob Black.

**-ooo-**

So there you have it folks!

You didn't _honestly_ believe Carlisle would say no to cute lil Jacob?  
(Or moreover, that I'd _let_ him say no? XD)


	10. An Awkward Dinner

Here you all go. The next update~

**-ooo-**

**A Few Days Later**

"Where do you think you're going?"

Jacob turned to see Billy on the porch, arms folded over his chest. The teen had rolled his favorite motorcycle out of the garage and he had been about to ride off with it.

"Nowhere," he answered casually, trying to shrug it off. His father's gaze only narrowed in suspicion.

"Boy, you look awful nice to be going nowhere…" Admittedly, Jacob had dressed up – at least, compared to his usual wear. Normally he would only wear a pair of jean shorts that hadn't started as shorts. At the moment, he wore a clean, un-torn pair of jeans with a formfitting, gray t-shirt. It hadn't always been tight on him, but since he joined the pack – his body had gone through a huge puberty jump. Something he now prided himself on.

"Fine. I'm going out on a date, okay?" he admitted. Billy laughed.

"Right…you finally got that Bella to go out with you?" he teased.

"Actually, I've moved on from her, dad. This one's blonde…and kinda older than me," he smiled, "But we've really been hitting it off." He looked up to Billy, hoping that was enough of a response.

"Well…be back before midnight. And if you do end up…you know…"

"Billy," Jacob held out the last letter in a whine. He did _not_ need this talk.

"Just…promise me you'll use protection!" the man demanded.

"Trust me, dad. We won't be having sex tonight," his son grinned, "But I'll keep that in mind later on!" He then revved up his cycle and started speeding off, laughing as his father yelled after him. He knew the man was only joking at that point; he had raised a responsible son.

Well, besides the whole 'dating a married vampire' bit anyway. But Billy needn't worry about that; this affair was one of the few good things in his life.

"Don't worry Carlisle; I'll be so good to you," he whispered so that his words were lost in the wind, "You'll never want to let me go." While he happily drove the hour-long drive, Carlisle was not so simpleminded. No, he had already driven to the restaurant in a nearby town. He hadn't meant to be early, but he was so nervous. God, he hadn't been nervous in decades. It was a terrible feeling, he was reminded, as he fastened and unfastened the top button of his shirt.

"Ugh, what does it matter? Jacob wouldn't care…actually…" The blond left the top button undone and even allowed the second one down to be open as well. Yes, Jacob would like it like that. Honestly, the teen probably wouldn't mind simply finding him naked in the backseat of his car, legs spread. He chuckled under his breath; that's what teenagers had always wanted.

Of course, here he was – three hundred years later – with a small part of himself wanting the same thing. His groin suddenly began to ache at the thought of having sex with his new boyfriend. It would be something unlike he'd ever experienced. His skin would be warm – burning – to the touch, and werewolves had quite a reserve of stamina. They could probably go at it for days before Jacob needed to rest. Oh, that realization didn't help with his forming predicament. He needed to reign in those thoughts. He was acting like some love-sick virgin and it wasn't appropriate in the least.

Esme would chide him teasingly, saying how he needed to grow up to her age. She loved joking about the fact that she was three years older than him, physically speaking. Suddenly it dawned on him that his erection would be the last thing on her mind if she ever learned of what he was starting with this boy.

Now _that_ brought him back down quite easily. If she knew what her beloved husband was up to, who knew how she would react? The ease at which he'd started the affair would likely shock her.

"Yet, it doesn't bother me," he sighed, somewhat disgraced with himself, "At least, I suppose, I understand why they found it so easy to betray their vows…"

"Whose vows?" The sudden question made him jump. Though he was normally astute with his senses, Carlisle had been too engrossed in his thoughts to notice the young werewolf's approach. Jacob wore casual clothes – though they were likely his best – and was leaning on the car in an engaging manner. Of course the teen flashed his charming smile down at the unsuspecting man. A dead heart fluttered at the action, like it always had. Except now, he'd made sense of it, he could enjoy it.

"No one important. They're dead nowadays," he answered honestly, though his companion wouldn't understand the small admission. The blond opened the door and stepped out of his vehicle to greet him properly. Yet, as soon as he was standing, dark brown eyes looked him over thirstily. Although Carlisle didn't particularly mind being the werewolf's tall glass of water, it was still their first date.

"You could at least hide it, Jacob," he chided.

"What? Hide the fact that you look fucking amazing?"

"Though I would have preferred a different word choice, thank you." He smiled and reached over to take Jacob's hand. The warm hand held his tight and brought it to his lips. Their eyes watched each other as the younger man pressed a kiss to the back of Carlisle's hand.

"Let's go," the vampire murmured, "We wouldn't want to miss our reservations." The hand was dropped – though not released – and Jacob gave a nod.

"Sure, sure. Just lead the way." Dr. Cullen did so, his fingers lacing with his partner's own digits. He led him into the restaurant and, after confirming their reservation with the waiter, even led him to their table. They'd gotten a booth, something the both of them had become accustomed to.

"You know," Jacob murmured as he looked around from his seat, "This place looks pretty high class…"

"That's because it is." Carlisle was pretending to look over the menu.

"I can't afford this, Carlisle." The boy looked to him, shame obviously written across his features. An empathetic smile replied to him followed by a cool hand reaching over to give his a squeeze.

"Jacob, I didn't expect you to pay for this. This is completely on me," he assured.

"But you always pay…"

"Maybe you can pay next time?" he offered, his thumb rubbing the tawny skin that stretched over large, slightly-calloused hands. Jacob smiled, partially from the unfamiliar chill that thumb was sending through his body. This was what it was like to be touched so familiarly by him, to be his love interest.

"Next time, then." The two continued their usual dialogue of what they'd done over the week while Jacob ordered the lobster and a side salad. Since they weren't in Forks, he decided he'd pick something small to eat – a heavy snack, he supposed. Carlisle smiled up at the waiter and stated that he would be sharing the lobster with him. The man left and their conversation picked up from where it had left off. It was small talk, really. Nothing important, but it was his presence that Jacob cherished. He was here, enjoying himself. At least, the teen thought so. His hand was still being caressed lightly, after all.

It was, anyway, until their food arrived. Then, hands were replaced by an outstretched foot that allowed the doctor's leg to rest comfortably against Jacob's left leg. The teen brought his right leg to the other side, trapping Carlisle's limb. The blond, rather than trying to pull away, closed his eyes as he relished the overwhelmingly warm contact. Jacob truly was his own sun.

"This is really good," the boy murmured around his surprisingly average-sized bite. Normally he would inhale the food in seconds, but they were alone together, on a date, at a high-class restaurant. He would be sure to savor every last bite to savor every last second he got with this man.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," Carlisle replied with his usual, uninhibited smile. Jacob looked from his plate to the untouched half in front of his date. It felt awkward right then, to be the only one eating. As he made a silent note to plan their next date elsewhere, he started up the small talk again. What else did they have to talk about? Unlike Bella and her sparkling, smoldering-eyed Edward, they didn't talk about a lack of souls or how their love was irrevocably undying. They were men; men were supposed to talk about manly things like fighting and saving hospital patients. Right?

Jacob's mind answered back with a shrug. How could he know otherwise?

So, they continued their chat for an hour – one that included smiles, laughter, and a hand occasionally covering his own – until the teen finished his meal. Carlisle paid the bill, per usual, and they left the restaurant. Tawny hands had shoved themselves into pockets. Inside, he was mulling over the idea of forcing a passionate sort of kiss onto his beloved. It would be satisfying, sure. The vamp might even kiss me back, he added mentally. Yet, it didn't seem right. Despite their closeness, it was still the first date.

"That was nice," Carlisle spoke up suddenly as they neared his Mercedes. Jacob nodded dumbly, saddened that it was over already. An hour and a half. Ugh, even movies were longer than that. Wait…

"Why don't we try a movie next time?" he piped up. The blond lit up at that, relieved at the new idea. The fancy dinner didn't seem to suit their relationship at all, not to mention it went by far too quickly.

"That sounds brilliant," he agreed, "Next week, then?"

"Definitely. And I'll pick you up from work?"

"Hm, then I guess I'll see you at six."

"Awesome." A moment of silence followed as both men contemplated on how to bid their farewell.

"I…I'll see you later, then," Jacob muttered before leaning in to give the pale cheek a kiss. It resulted in a frown from the kissed man.

"Jacob."

"Yeah?"

"After what happened in the forest, I think you can give me more than a kiss on the cheek." The werewolf's nervous smile faded into a serious expression. He'd been resisting the urge to kiss this man senseless all night…

"Do you mean it?" he questioned as he stepped closer to his boyfriend. Carlisle nodded, taking an equal step backwards. This continued for a few seconds until his back was pressed against the metal of his car. The lustful look he was receiving had caused him to back away in second thought, but now he was trapped. Jacob even placed his hands on the car on either side of the doctor to further trap him. He brought his face a bit closer.

"Really?" he asked once more. Another nod followed by a whispered "yes." He smiled slightly as his instincts – instincts of an alpha male – took control. His lips brushed against icy ones for a taunting second then pulled away, only to return once more in a fierce kiss. His mouth moved perfectly against the older man as he devoured whatever he could. His teeth grazed against Carlisle's lips, attempting to enter the cavern of his mouth. Jacob's kiss was more than rough, it was demanding. The vampire could feel his desperation, his starvation, radiate from his burning body. Hormones, he told himself, that's all they were.

But oh, this boy wanted him badly.

Still, it went too far when hips started to gyrate against his. Against the better wishes of his own body, Carlisle pushed him away.

"That was, ah…a bit…much..." he stammered, his breath coming out as a slight pant. Jacob licked his lips – oh lord, those lips were fine – and grinned.

"How come you're panting? I thought you didn't have to breathe…" he teased, his hands having moved from the car to the blond's hips. Golden eyes locked with ones of chocolate for a split second as Carlisle searched for an answer.

"I only do it so you know how good you were," he frowned, "but you'll have to keep that mouth of yours under control…for now, at least." Jacob had laughed at that and apologized before going off to his motorcycle. The older man, however, had simply leaned against his car with a hand rubbing his lips curiously.

How could Jacob leave him feeling like a lovestruck, teenaged girl? And only with a single kiss, at that…

**-ooo-**

I'd like to apologize if it seemed rushed or awkward. (Though, awakward would work with this scene.)

But I hope you all enjoyed it, nonetheless~

**I enjoy all the reviews you, my dear readers, give me and they make my day just that much brighter.** (In other words, please give me reviews.)


	11. Romantic Gorno

Goodbye school and your homework~  
Hello summer vacation and your lovely writing binges!

I wrote this all today. I was going to actually put a romantic film up in there, but then I realized, "Well, it is Jacob's turn...and we know he likes gorno and the like...ah, what the heck!" So there. My laziness created something pleasant~ C:

I hope you enjoy it!

**-ooo-**

**Next Week**

At five thirty, Carlisle walked out of the hospital doors. For the past hour or so, he'd been distracted with thoughts toward his date and worry that he would be attacked by some venous or arterial bleeding. As luck would have it, no such thing occurred.

He did, however, manage to accidentally switch a urine test with a cup of apple of juice. The patient noticed the label of someone else on his cup and reported the mix up. Small things like this had occurred several times before someone told Carlisle to take off early. They could tell he wasn't completely there, so he was prescribed rest and perhaps some cuddling with the wife – much to the dismay of several of the nurses. They insisted they could "cuddle" better than any wife of his. He had smiled at them and politely declined the offer.

But he knew it wasn't his wife he wanted to hold close. No, that wasn't why he was distracted. And she wasn't the one he was waiting for.

"Hey." The call came from beside him. The blond turned to see Jacob Black astride his motorcycle, beaming his adorable puppy-like smile at him. This was his infatuation, he admitted, however temporary it would be. He looked around casually to see if anyone was around; no, they were alone. He paced over to his boyfriend, wrapped his arms around his neck, and kissed him sweetly.

"You're early," he murmured against warm lips. Hands that equaled in warmth placed themselves on his back, holding the vampire close.

"So are you."

"Touché," he smiled flawlessly, "Are you ready to go?"

"I only came here for you…so yeah, pretty much." Though it was an obvious statement, it still made a small part of Carlisle feel giddy inside. Quickly, another kiss was pressed against teenage lips before he pulled away.

"Then let's go." Jacob revved up his cycle, scooting up enough so that his beloved could hop on behind him. The doctor did so, winding his arms around the teen's waist. He held himself snug against the driver, unable to resist his delicious warmth.

"Comfy?" he teased.

"Terribly," Carlisle sighed, resting his icy cheek against his back. This struck a chord – of pride, perhaps – with the werewolf and a smile spread across his lips. Without warning, he drove out of the parking lot and sped down the street and onto the freeway. The sudden start forced the blond to tighten his grip ever so slightly, enough so he was assured he wouldn't fall. Then a smile befell his lips; oh, Jacob was a clever one.

But he could be clever too.

His hands, knotted against the boy's abs, slid downwards – slowly – until they were just above his groin. He didn't need to see his face to know that he'd affected the boy. His back had stiffened slightly and Carlisle could smell the endorphins oozing from his pores. The teenager still wanted him, of course.

And he still wanted Jacob. Perhaps not as badly, but it was still there. He could easily imagine their affair playing out to a much more "mature" level than they were at. Succumbing to their emotions would be the easiest part. Determining who would play which part would be a battle of dominance – one that he believed he could win. Then it would be pain followed by an irresistible pleasure that would bring them both to repeat the act over and over again.

Just the thought of plunging himself into the warmth of this boy was enough of a tease. As his thoughts ran idly ran through the steps, as if playing an old song on a piano, he could feel his body stir to life. Feel his…

"Curse it all," he hissed as his hips shifted back, away from the boy driving him to their next date – but more importantly, driving him mad. Why did he let himself get so carried away by this pining teenager?

If he knew the answer, he would have tried to nip the rose as a bud rather than letting it blossom into this. He thought he had been above this, above the temptation if "dissatisfaction." After all those years, one would think he'd have learned…

"..lisle? Carlisle, we're here," Jacob stated, his hand casually stroking the arm that held tight to him. Golden eyes blinked in surprise before looking around. They had pulled into the parking lot of a low-class movie theatre.

"That was fast." Though he was now aware that it was time to get off, he didn't move. The comforting feeling of being touched so lovingly was impossible to leave.

"Fast? It's been an hour," the teen retorted with a chuckle, "Are you alright, babe?"

"Babe?" A blond brow arched inquisitively.

"Oh, no…I mean…Carlisle, sorry," he stammered. The pale arms let go of him and the man dismounted the metal steed.

"No, it's fine. You can call me 'babe.' It's a little demeaning, but I can manage if it's you," he assured with a smile. In his lifetime, he'd been forced to endure many titles that were far more unflattering than a simple "babe." If Jacob had said any of those, it would have been a completely different story. But something this small, he would be fine to compromise on.

"That's not…I don't want to make you seem any less than you are. It just slipped out, okay? I won't do anything like that again, Carlisle." The apology, though it omitted an actual "sorry," was unexpected. He honestly didn't mind, but here was Jacob trying to fix a mistake. With an unguarded and touched smile, Carlisle leaned forward to kiss him lengthily. A chilled hand reached up to lay against his cheek as they kissed, once again unable to resist the overheated boy.

"Thank you, Jacob. Now let's go watch the movie," he whispered once he had pulled away. The teenager nodded in agreement, then climbed off of the Harley to wrap his arm around his boyfriend's waist.

"I think you're gonna like this one. It's one of my favorite movies." At this, the man was pleasantly surprised. His assumptions had led him to believe that they were going to see a romantic film and the fact that Jacob had a favorite was assuring, if not an attractive quality. Even contemporary teenage boys enjoyed romance every now and then. How quaint.

But you know where assuming things gets you…

Yes, in the front row seats of a rather gore-filled horror film. Golden eyes flitted from a girl screaming as she was sawed in half to the amused look on his date's face. Utterly let down, Carlisle used the divider between their seat to rest his elbow which led to a fist that was currently supporting his cheek. At least his idea had been romantic…

Then again, he was a grown man who'd been alive for hundreds of years while Jacob was still a growing boy – now that made him feel like a pedophile, even if the teen was turning 18 in only a few months – and he hadn't had the chance yet to experience true romance.

"You okay?" he suddenly whispered to his older companion. His dark hues glanced over at Carlisle, sensing that he was being distressed. He was a vampire and an experienced doctor, so it couldn't have been the movie. Frowning, he nudged at the blond's elbow. Curious and a tad bit perturbed, the man pulled away to the other side. Jacob lifted the divider and held his arm out for the man, his charming smile finding its place on his lips.

"…yes, I'm perfectly fine," Carlisle smiled as he pressed his hip to the werewolf's own. His satisfaction increased when that arm wrapped around his torso, just above his waist. The film hardly mattered to him now; all he could think of was the warmth that was holding him so close. And, even if he did stay disappointed in the movie, he knew Jacob would apologize and try to find a movie he'd like.

"You really are special, aren't you?" Carlisle murmured as his head leaned against the younger man's shoulder. The teen turned to kiss blond locks before reverting his attention back to the movie.

That is, until a pale hand slid down to his thigh. He tried to ignore it, but then it slid to the inside of his leg, only inches from his groin. He was a man – and a teenager – so it was simple for his thoughts to imagine, yet again, if the doctor's hand continued to climb up his leg.

But it didn't, which was probably for the best at this point. It stayed there and, after a minute or so, it became a comforting sort of presence. So he went back to watching people getting sawed into bits, completely satisfied with the moment, the evening, and – frankly – his life. Carlisle, surprisingly, found himself getting sucked into the movie, though he was more amused by the physical impossibility of someone not getting discovered doing this or that or someone being killed in such a way that would result in no blood – but there would be the corn syrup concoction, shooting onto the walls.

So there - in row two of a cheap little theatre and being held close by an infatuated werewolf - an ancient, married vampire found himself growing more fond and affectionate, if not loving, towards the one and only Jacob Black.

**-ooo-**

Please review!  
I feel somewhat unloved over here! D:


	12. Ice Cream and Growing Affection

(Sorry if the title's lame. I couldn't think of anything. D:)

So here's another one~! We're getting to an interesting point, my dearies.  
But more on that later. For now, simply enjoy~

**-ooo-**

**Two Weeks Later**

"Man, that was pretty fun!" Jacob grinned, reaching for his chocolate ice cream cone that Carlisle had so graciously paid for, "I didn't know I'd like mini golf."

"I figured you would. It is immature and fun…like you," the blond teased in response. Though he took some offense to that, the werewolf still grinned at him. His beloved tended to say these things in a good way, not intending to insult his boyfriend.

"You like my immaturity, Carlisle. Don't deny it," he teased right back with a wink at the older man. A chuckle emitted from perfectly shaped lips while a cold, but equally perfect, hand snuck its way into Jacob's back pocket.

"I suppose I do. Though, when you put it that way, it makes you sound like you're some 'boy toy' I picked up."

"Well…you did pick me up in your car," the teenager pointed out, referring to earlier that evening when Carlisle had driven to the local Forks diner. Jacob had waited barely two seconds before jumping into the car so that they could speed away to some obscure city near the Canadian border.

"Are you suggesting you'd want to be my boy toy?" he questioned, amused by the thought.

"If the position's open, sure." Jacob then began to lick at his ice cream in a manner that was entirely too appealing – so much so that Carlisle had a hard time believing he was innocently eating ice cream. To hide the lust that was creeping into his veins, the blond let out a small laugh.

"You certainly are something," he mused before planting a kiss against the teenager's cheek. Jacob grinned at that and, once Carlisle pulled away, nuzzled his cheek for barely a second. Most people would think it was weird to do such a thing, but it was one of the habits he'd picked up from his wolf form. His vampire counterpart found it endearing, mainly because the warmth he felt was inside his chest and on his always frigid cheek.

"Why don't we sit while you finish that?" he added as he caught sight of a vacant bench. The werewolf shrugged and, once the hand was pulled from his pocket, made his way over to the bench. He allowed Carlisle to sit first, watching as his arm stretched out beside him on the back of the seat. Jacob sat down beside him, their legs pressed together. Distance was nonexistent between them by this point. How "far" they went, though, was still a pale comparison to what they'd shared in the forest.

Still, having the man's arm around his shoulders in an obviously possessive hold was enough for him. Once his ice cream was done, cone and all, Jacob tilted his head back, pressing his neck even closer to the arm as he looked up. Some of the stars were hidden due to the town's lights, but what remained was still enough to be a breathtaking sight.

"Hey…Carlisle?"

"Mm?" Because the teen was only looking up, he didn't notice golden eyes watching him. It wasn't lust, not exactly. It was more out of interest, affection.

"How come you guys sparkle in the sun? I mean, most vampire stories say they burn in sunlight, but...I don't get it."

"Well those stories imply that the sun is God or some form of god, like Apollo, and our heathen brethren-"

"Are you mocking me?"

"Not you, love, the stories. Those stories essentially depict that vampires are beings that should never be viewed by a deity because we're terrible, immoral, and above all, evil creatures," he finished. There was a drawn out silence as Jacob turned to watch his beloved, but mostly because the boy didn't know what to say to that.

"…I don't think you're terrible. Or evil," he finally murmured.

"Thank you. I like to think I'm a decent being," Carlisle smiled while his fingers started rubbing his boyfriend's shoulder.

"You're not just decent, though. You're always helping people and you're really selfless and you even humored me with all this...You're one of the best people I've ever known." Though he'd been told he was kind or caring before, coming from this boy made it seem all the more special.

"Thank you," he replied, "Though humoring you was more selfish of me than anything else."

"Was it?" Finally Jacob looked away from the stars to give his beloved a sideways grin. The doctor leaned forward and pressed his mouth to the younger man's for a sweet kiss – sweet because it seemed like the chocolate had lingered on his lips. The werewolf, however, had different plans. He turned his head a bit to get a better angle while his hand reached up to massage Carlisle's neck. The blond held back a moan at the comforting warmth but couldn't resist when an equally warm, if not hotter, tongue traced along his lips for entrance. He parted his lips and the moan was unintentionally released when that tongue swept through his mouth, claiming it fully. His hand that had been rubbing Jacob's shoulder moved to the back of the boy's head, burying itself in his hair.

This was likely too inappropriate for public view, but the way Jacob held him, the way he kissed him…

It was irresistible. _He_ was irresistible.

So they continued their passionate embrace until Jacob, mentally cursing himself for his need of oxygen, pulled away. In between breaths that were forced to be feigningly normal, he would plant one tender kiss after another against Carlisle's chilled lips until his fervor died down. The blond stroked his hair, smiling against his kisses. Jacob could go a bit overboard at times, but he really was sweet.

"It was extremely selfish, by the way."

"What? Oh, you mean humoring me?"

"Yes. I wanted you, Jacob…even if it was wrong."

"I don't think it's wrong," the teenager practically purred as he leaned his head on Carlisle's shoulder, "I think it's the rightest thing you've ever wanted."

"You're only saying that because it's you," the doctor pointed out, though a smile was playing its way onto his lips.

"Well, duh."

"Excuse me?"

"I told you that I loved you, Carlisle. So of course I'm gonna think wanting me is the best. I can be selfish too, after all," he explained after pulling away from the vampire.

"Jacob…you're such a child," the blond teased, leaning in to press their foreheads together. Cold met warmth and Carlisle stayed there, relishing the proximity as well as the heat. This boy was truly something special. If only he could spend more time with him than these fleeting hours of the evening…

Suddenly, the irony came to him. He could only see his "sun" during the night. It was amusing enough to cause a chuckle to slip out past his lips.

"What?"

"Nothing, love." He refused to admit how he thought of the boy. How embarrassing would it be if Jacob found out that he referred to him as his own, personal sun?

It'd be as if Jacob was calling him an angel. Or, as Edward would have so cleverly coined it, a fallen angel.

"We should...probably head back to Forks…shouldn't we?" Jacob murmured despondently as a far off clock chimed the midnight hour. The older man nodded in reply, surprised to find himself just as sad to leave his mate. Normally, the knowledge that there would be another date easily held him over, but for some reason he didn't want to leave this boy. They had already spent five hours together; why did he want more?

"Billy's gonna have my head for this."

"Hm? For what?"

"I just told you. My curfew was eleven and we're like, an hour and a half away from Forks," he groaned, as if just realizing this fact. Carlisle pulled away from the teen to stand up.

"Just tell him that your tall and beautiful blonde date kept you out. Perhaps 'she' wanted to go mini-golfing?" Jacob flushed as he followed the man up to his feet. So Carlisle knew the ruse he'd been telling his dad. But what was he supposed to tell him? "Oh hey dad, I just had a great date with Carlisle Cullen. Hope you're cool with that." His dad would have him castrated and strung up before he could spit out a "just kidding."

The vampire bit was enough to send him flying, but he didn't even know if his dad was homophobic…Not that he was gay, not really. He never found himself checking any men out – except for Carlisle, of course. Out of sheer curiosity, he'd attempted to "assess" some of the Forks locals but found they held no attraction for him.

So it was only Carlisle who was an exception.

"Nobody normal goes mini-golfing this late at night," the teen scoffed, his mind back on track as they made their way to the car.

"There were a few other people there, actually. So many 'normal' people go mini-golfing at this hour," the blond mused as he unlocked his Mercedes. He opened the passenger door, smiling as he gestured for Jacob to slide in.

"Sure, sure," the teen conceded while he got into the car. He closed the door himself, wondering where the vampire got off being so polite all the time. Jacob wouldn't mind seeing his beloved let loose and perhaps have his way with a certain hot-to the-touch werewolf – namely himself.

But the likelihood of that ever happening was eerily close to zero. Still, a teenager could dream. He inwardly sighed at that as Carlisle pulled away from the curb and started to drive them back to Forks.

**Two Hours Later**

After a particularly fond farewell – one that involved a solid ten minutes of lips locked and tongues grinding harshly against each other inside the safety of the car and its tinted windows – Carlisle had dropped his mate off there, only to turn and head to the hospital. He showered until the rousing scent of his lover was washed from his skin. He may find it appealing, but his family would find it offensive, not to mention suspicious. So he even threw his clothes away, only partially distressed. With all his money, an exact copy of his outfit was easy to come by. He dressed in the clean clothes and, after a once-over to make sure he looked like he had been at the hospital all evening, drove home. Though he was later than most nights, he could easily explain his absence as a busy workday and no harm would be done.

The vampire was surprised, however, to come to a house that appeared to be calming after a storm.

**-ooo-**

_lots of reviews = new update  
_Not even joking, you guys. I wanna hear what you think. Preferably nice but I'll take constructive crit too.

Also, did anyone notice that Carlisle never answered Jake's question? (My guess is that they sparkle because their skin's made of diamonds. 'Cause that's why they're so durable.)


	13. It's Coming

On the thirteenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…  
THE THIRTEENTH CHAPTER O' VULNERABLE.

Two quick notes, though. (Or three?)

I'd like to thank mizzLADY for being the hundredth comment~!  
And Utena-Puchiko-nyu, thank you for commenting on every chapter! Your faithful reading and reviewing melts my heart into a goopy puddle~!

All of your reviews make me happy my dear readers, so thank you!

**-ooo-**

"Carlisle!" Esme rushed to him, throwing her arms about her husband. Almost grudgingly, the blond wrapped an arm around her waist. It wasn't like he hated her; he'd just begun to find Jacob so much more intriguing and – to put it bluntly – warm. Still, Carlisle held her tight as she murmured about being worried.

He looked around, honestly curious. Edward was watching his father, so golden eyes lock with gold as the younger man tried to read his mind. Nothing was there, save for the slight worry Carlisle had allowed to slip by. He was talented at blocking his thoughts off after a century of practice.

"Victoria," the younger Cullen stated, "Alice had a vision that she was near Forks, so we chased after her." Carlisle's eyes flicked from Edward to the others, taking in the defeat written across their expressions.

"She escaped?"

"She ran off into _their_ lands," she replied with a solemn nod, "Emmet tried to follow, but one of them stopped him…she was alone, but…"

"But so was I, and you all worried about me?"

"Well I-I couldn't see into your future. It was just…blank. Were you around one of the wolves?" Carlisle allowed neither an expression nor a loose thought to show itself, keeping up his façade perfectly.

"No, we were a little overwhelmed at the hospital and even though my shift had ended, I couldn't decide on whether to stay or go. I chose to stay, obviously, but then there was the matter of choosing patients and such…everything's been a last minute decision for the past few hours. But that was then. I'm fine, now, so we should continue the search for her." he finished, finally dropping his arm from Esme's waist. The others agreed and all seven of the Cullens dashed out to the forest, following the faint scent of a certain redhead...

**About a Week Later, Right After Forks High Graduation**

"They'll be here in four days," Alice said. The Cullens knew what her vision had foretold and the way Edward held Bella entirely too close assured the wolves that whoever "they" were, they were a force to reckon with.

"This could turn into a bloodbath," Carlisle frowned, feeling a mild sense of panic begin to rise through him. Their family would be futile against an army of freshly made vampire. Jacob could see the concern and fear flick across his boyfriend's face and strained to keep his thoughts away from comforting the blond.

"By the way, the army's coming and there aren't enough to protect the town," Jasper pointed out. Not only would they lose their lives, they would risk the lives of the entire town.

"Hold up," Jacob stopped them, his interest having been piqued, "What damn army?"

"Newborns. Our kind." Though Carlisle had responded, he wanted Jacob to stay out of this. He couldn't bear it if something happened to the teenager. No, he needed to calm himself and keep his thoughts in line.

"…what the hell does this mean?" he finished once the doctor focused in.

"It means an ugly fight, with lives lost." The few seconds seemed an eternity as gold hues met brown in a pleading attempt to convince him to back down.

"Alright," the werewolf answered without looking away, "We're in."

"No, you'll get yourselves killed. No way, "Bella insisted. Carlisle would have sighed in relief had it not given him away. Instead he nodded slightly, as if respecting the girl's decision. Jacob wouldn't dare to defy her, no matter how he felt about her nowadays.

"I wasn't asking for permission," he all but growled. His man was going to be in danger. The teen would let hell freeze over before he let Carlisle get hurt. Golden eyes watched him steadily, wearily. Why couldn't Jacob simply understand that it was too dangerous? No, he had to jump in without thinking. It was in his nature, as the vampire leader was all too aware of.

"Jacob, do you believe Sam would agree to an…understanding?" If his mate was going to fight, then he had better get the entire pack involved. There would be no stopping the younger man though, that was for sure.

"So long as we get to kill _some_ vampires," he said, though he immediately felt ashamed. Carlisle would be disappointed in him for such a lie. In reality however, he was proud of him for keeping up the appearance that he still hated all vampires.

"Jasper?" Now relaxed, even hopeful, he turned to the youngest vampire.

"They'll give us the numbers," Jasper nodded, "and newborns won't know they even exist. It'll give us an edge."

"We'll need to coordinate." He'll be damned if he doesn't prepare Jake to fight what could be his most difficult opponent ever.

"Carlisle, they're gonna get hurt!" Bella objected with wide, panicked eyes.

"We'll all need some training," the blond continued, practically ignoring her now futile attempts at logic, "Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has. You're welcome to join." His eyes were still locked with those of his lover and he swore he could see excitement jump across those chocolate hues.

He would get to spend more time with Carlisle – yes, even if he had to pretend they hardly knew each other and he had to constantly keep his mind in check. He would get to see him work, see him fight, see him take down his enemies. Perhaps it was a wolf thing, but Jacob thought that such a sight would be incredibly hot. He panicked for a quick second and glanced over at Edward. Good, he was focused mainly on Bella. He probably hadn't heard the thought, but he could definitely tell Carlisle later. In the meantime…

"Alright…Name the time and place."

**Towards the end of their practice session thing…**

"No," Jasper huffed, "Jacob why don't you go sit with Bella if you won't do this right?" The teenager, in his werewolf form, growled and stood his ground. The vampire shook his head with a sigh, but attacked again. Rather than going easy on him and slapping his paw, Jasper hoisted him up and threw him against a tree – although that was incredibly kind compared to what the newborns would do to him.

Upon impact, Jacob whimpered and thought about transforming back to give this man a mouthful, and maybe a good punch to the face. But no, he couldn't. He had no clothes to change into and they'd all see him naked. Completely naked…

"Carlisle," Edward sighed, "He's doing it again." The blond held back the smile that twitched at his lips. All throughout his training, Jacob would allow his mind to slip and excused it as his adrenaline rush getting the better of him. This upset Edward greatly, as he could hear and see everything the werewolf was thinking. The pack may have been used to it, but he certainly wasn't – and the particular image of Jacob standing "majestic and proud" in the buff was fairly disturbing to him. Carlisle had been chastising the wolf, obviously intending to be a sort of leadership figure.

"He doesn't mean to, I'm sure. Do you, Jacob?" he flashed over, patting the creature's haunches. Jacob nodded, wishing the man would pet him. As a wolf, he had certain weaknesses. If someone started rubbing his stomach, then he was sure to surrender any dignity or dominance he had.

"See? He just needs to learn to curb his energy, I'm sure."

"Really? 'Cause I'm sure there has to be some sort of medical condition about it," Emmet laughed, "The guy must be nuts."

"Do you think it warrants some examination?" Carlisle frowned, feigning concern.

"If it gets his mind off of his own nudity, then fine," Edward sighed, obviously exasperated. Bella laughed slightly at him. This all would normally embarrass the teenager, but he was too excited by the aspect of seeing his man alone and too busy trying to keep from thinking about it.

"Then I'll check it out tonight. Come to the hospital, Jacob, and we'll see what we can do." He offered him a flawless smile, one faced only towards him.

**At the Hospital**

"Come in," Carlisle called, leaning against his desk. Now fully clothed, the werewolf strode into his office casually. Without a word, he shut the door and locked it with a calmness that the blond had never witnessed; frankly, it scared him. But as soon as the teen turned around, he saw the hunger he'd been waiting for all day. As Jacob rushed over to him, He moved back to sit on his desk, legs spread for the younger man to stand between.

With a ferocity never before seen, Jacob shoved his lips against the vampire's chilled ones, working quickly. His tongue forced itself into his mouth, ravaging everything from the roof of it to the underside of his tongue. His hands slid up the man's thighs to his hips, then as quickly as his werewolf speed could allow, he ripped Carlisle's shirt open, sending the unfortunate buttons spilling onto the floor. The doctor realized how heated this was getting and tore his lips away, though the warm ones tried to follow.

"No," he murmured as the desperate lips moved to kiss and nip at his neck, "Calm down, Jacob. This can't get out of h-hand." His voice quivered when hips and a rather blatant, forming erection ground against his groin.

My, he thought, one would think he was in heat.

"Seeing you…fight like that…I couldn't help it…I wanted you so badly…Carlisle," he whispered among his rain of kisses as they travelled back up to the lips. Carlisle found it impossible to resist, as he'd missed this boy for the past week and a half. They had been too busy preparing their clans for the attack to go on their dates.

"…just keep our pants on, then," he conceded, his own hands finally finding something to do by lifting the t-shirt off of tawny skin and across the room among a few of his lost buttons. The werewolf smirked and pushed Carlisle down so that his back was against his desk. It wasn't the most comfortable of positions, but with the way Jacob was lavishing love and lust onto him, he was sure he could manage.

**-ooo-**

Happy Holidays, you guys~!


	14. Discoveries

****Well, here we are. And I'm sorry for action seekers, but I won't be writing the fight scene. Because I suck at fighting scenes. Also, I don't care about it. So if it really bothers you so intensely, go watch the scene in the movie and then come back and read~

Because you're going to like this chapter, I think.

**-ooo-**

**After the Battle**

Jasper had prepared them well for Victoria and her newborns. With barely any casualties, the battle was over and the "natives" – the Cullens and the Quileute werewolves – came out as the victors. Carlisle and his family watched the ripped apart corpses of those freshly made vampires as they burned in the bonfire; they collected their breath while a quiet sense of accomplishment surrounded them. Suddenly, breaking through the trees and silence, was a vampire. Though Carlisle wasn't concerned for his family – the newborn paid them no heed – he could see its target was a werewolf. Leah, if he could recall correctly. The vampire had his arms around her neck; she would die if no one helped her. Edward had already started towards the two, but it was Jacob who leaped and bit down on the man's shoulder to tear him away from his pack-mate. Carlisle watched, not too concerned for the teen, as they tumbled and fought.

But then, something went wrong. Suddenly, a crack was heard followed by a vicious whimper that sounded more like a growl. The cracking continued until the vampire threw Jacob onto the ground. Two other wolves attacked him while Jacob transformed back into human form. He writhed on the ground, his pain so intense it couldn't be voiced. Bella was the one who called his name, but Carlisle ran to him as fast as he could. Jacob, _his _Jacob, was hurt. Somehow, he kept his cool. The blond couldn't afford to let his panic take over. He just couldn't risk making a mistake for his beloved.

The doctor looked him over briefly as Edward assured the werewolf that Carlisle would take care of him. As the realization struck him, he could feel a deep pain in his chest – as if a heart were tearing in two.

"The bones on the right half of his body are shattered," he spoke aloud. His baby, his poor baby was hurting so bad. In that instant, he was entirely too glad that he lacked the ability to cry. For tears would be gathering in his eyes otherwise, threatening to fall. Threatening to give away his emotions.

His pack returned in human form, all concerned for their mate. Leah began yelling at him, but thank god Sam stopped it. The vampire might have actually snapped at her for her rudeness. No, he had to keep calm. He needed to focus. What had to be done to fix this?

"I'll need to set the bones before his accelerated healing kicks in," he muttered, "It's already starting." He needed to set the bones before they fixed themselves, else he'd have to break them all over again.

"We need to take him back to Billy's," Sam decided. Carlisle couldn't go with them; he needed a moment to get a hold of himself.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Edward looked to him at that, reading his thoughts. The younger man heard his fears and worries. He dismissed it as the troubles of a compassionate doctor, and out of respect and practice, tuned the blond's thoughts from his mental auditory.

As the pack carried him away, Alice shouted the arrival of the Volturi. No, Carlisle couldn't deal with them. Not now…

But he had to. So, he swallowed his fear – a fear only Edward could hear – and prepared to face the Volturi.

**Dusk**

It took too long for him to reach Billy's house. Jacob's bones had mostly reset themselves. Damn the Volturi.

"I think it'd be best if you waited outside," he mumbled, looking despondently at Jacob, "This is going to be painful." The pack nodded and left the house. Now only Jacob and Carlisle remained inside the house. The blond was kneeling beside the boy in barely a second, his hand on his cheek.

"C-Carlisle…it fu-fucking…hurts," he gasped through seizures of pain. The vampire nodded, stroking his cheek.

"I know, love. And I'm going to fix it. But…your bones have set wrong," his voice shook at this point, "I-I have to re-break them to fix you." Jacob's eyes mirrored his own pain. He opened his mouth to speak, but Carlisle silenced him with a hard-pressed kiss.

"Please…don't. I've got you, Jacob. I've got you," he assured. The teen gave a quick nod and squeezed his eyes shut. Without another word, the doctor broke the first bone. The scream that followed broke every fiber of composure in Carlisle's body. He somehow managed to set the bone correctly, but he couldn't force himself to break another.

"I'm so sorry Jacob, I, I can't…I can't hurt you. God, I'm so sorry," he all but sobbed, "I can't…not even to fix you…I'm sorry." Jacob's eyes flicked up to him as he bit his lip to keep silent. Golden orbs met dark, pained ones and Carlisle realized he just couldn't fight it anymore. The way he felt towards this boy, the emotions the werewolf rekindled inside of him, the gripping and inescapable fear of losing him…

"I love you," he choked, dropping to the bed beside him, "I love you so much, Jacob." He held the teen's face in his hands as he breathed in the scent he'd come to adore. The man knew what he had to do. His beloved's life depended on him and his ability to be professional. He had to fix him and that meant he had to break him first. As he prepared himself mentally, a voice called out to him.

"Carlisle?" The vampire's eyes widened and he turned to see Sam standing there with an expression Carlisle couldn't read.

"Y-you heard…I, I can explain. It's-"

"Save it, doc. We already know. Jake's let it slip a few times when he thought we weren't listening." Sam looked from the blond to the werewolf still trembling from the pain, "I'll break his bones if you can set them."

"…yes, I, I can do that." Carlisle stood, brushed his hair back and managed a small smile. So Jacob's pack already knew. Then why weren't they attacking him?

"Because of the imprinting process, we tend to be forgiving when it comes to who our members love. Not to be a dick about it, but once he imprints on somebody, you'll only be a second thought to him. He loves you, but that can't compare to what an imprint is. Which bones am I breaking?" Carlisle gestured to the boy's entire arm, which Sam broke without hesitation. The blond made quick work of resetting the bones, not sure how to reply to the alpha male.

"I'm sorry," Sam said once Jacob's second set of screams died down, "I know you meant it…when you said you loved him, I mean. But it's better you know now so you can be prepared. Still…I'm sorry you're stuck in this." He gave Carlisle a look that told the vampire enough; he had been through this himself and the pain in his eyes said that it hadn't been pleasant.

"I'm sorry, Sam," he breathed. What else could he have said? The werewolf shrugged and asked once again what bones he was to break. Understanding the need for the topic to be dropped, he went back to his work.

It was two hours later that the two men stood back, finished with their efforts. Carlisle had given him a dose of morphine for the pain, but that'd go right through him with his body temperature.

"C-Carlisle," Jacob groaned, opening his eyes after having passed out from that agonizing pain. The blond was back at his side in an instant, holding his left, unbroken, hand in his cold one.

"Th-thanks," he managed a smile, "and I love you too." His hand, though it was damp from sweat, moved up to the back of the blond's neck and pulled him down. He didn't care that Sam was there; it didn't matter. The whole pack knew about them now so he didn't have to hide. Neither of them did – at least, not from the werewolves.

"Jacob," the man sighed against the warm lips he'd grown so accustomed to. He used his hands to keep his weight off of the teen, refusing to cause him any more discomfort as they kissed. Jacob licked his boyfriend's lips, intent on capturing his mouth, that mouth that had said the words Jacob had been longing to hear for so long. But instead of allowing him entrance, Carlisle pulled away with a smile.

"Sam's here…and I think you should rest."

"But I want-"

"I know what you want. You're a teenager, after all," he joked. The werewolf didn't find it very amusing. Sighing, the blond took Jacob's hand from his neck and put it over his heart.

"Later, I promise. But right now you need to get better. Once you're done, you can kiss me all you want," he promised before bringing the hand to his lips for some chilled kisses.

"I will; don't worry." He winked, tracing Carlisle's lips with his thumb.

"Sorry to interrupt, but everyone's outside…"

"Aw, we a little too high up the rainbow for you, Sam?" Jacob managed to laugh while his hand patted the vampire's crotch for good measure. Sam actually blushed before narrowing his eyes at the younger man.

"Jacob, stop being ridiculous," Carlisle sighed, pushing his boyfriend's hand away. Jacob laughed again before he closed his eyes, this time in sleep rather than one that was pain-induced.

"So…does everybody…?"

"Only the pack. We don't really think we should tell Billy," Sam explained. The doctor nodded; Jacob's father probably wasn't comfortable with his son dating a married vampire – regardless of gender. He took a deep breath as he headed to the front door. He opened it to see all the heads outside turn suddenly to him. Most of these people knew how he felt about Jacob, but that didn't matter. He was a doctor right now and that's how he would speak to them.

"The worst is over. He'll be alright," he paused as everyone looked relieved, "I gave him some morphine but his body temperature'll burn it off soon…I'll come back to set up a drip." Despite his collectedness, he kept his eyes to the ground while he started towards his car.

"Thank you," Billy said before extending his hand out to the vampire. Carlisle looked at him, understanding the importance and honor of this gesture. He took the man's hand with his own and shook it, providing him an assuring smile. Then, the blond turned to Bella. He looked her over for a second and, to his surprise, he wanted to tell her she was too late. She had made her choice and Jacob had moved on. She couldn't have him anymore.

Jacob was _his_ and he would not share him.

******-ooo-**

Finally! And oho, did our dear doctor get a little possessive there? Mm, feisty. (He's mostly just caught up in the emotional high. Vampires likely don't experience it very often, so when it rolls along, I'm sure it catches them off-guard and vulnerable.)


	15. A Gift

Hope you all enjoy it. Next chapter, rating's going up to M...

Now read and see how our baby Jake's doing~!

**A Week Later**

The blond had been visiting every other day now, trying to escape the confines of his work to see his beloved. The werewolf was healing well enough, but a part of him was still afraid of the aftereffects – the psychological reactions to such a traumatic experience.

Yet, a smile was always found across tawny lips, save for when they were pressed to a rather cold pair. Carlisle's confession had elated him, apparently, to the point where he seemed to ignore the pain. So it was no surprise when the doctor was greeted with another cheerful smile, though this one was accompanied by a warm hug as well. Carlisle chuckled as the younger man peppered kisses across his face.

"What's this all about?" he questioned, smiling at his lover's antics. Jacob simply continued the show of adoration for a moment before finally pulling away. Carlisle looked him over and saw the teen was wearing only jean shorts and looked as if he'd been trekking through the forest…

"What is it? Why-" Rather than allowing the blond to grow worried, his mate kissed him again – though this was less frantic as the previous ones. The vampire leaned against the doorway, soaking in the warmth of his beloved.

"You know," the werewolf murmured as he pulled away, "It's been almost two months since the first time I kissed you."

"Has it really?" The older man replied with half-hearted interest, too absorbed in the proximity of his lover and too wanton for those warm lips. Jacob nodded, his face still only a breath away.

"And it's been about two months since I told you I loved you." That struck a chord in the vampire, reminding him that he had recently discovered the depths of his feelings towards the younger man, and that he had admitted to just as much a while ago. He held his mate close, unsure where the conversation was being taken.

"That's true…" he finally agreed. A warm hand moved to rub his cheek, and then run itself through blond locks.

"I got you something to celebrate," the teen finally confessed. A blond eyebrow arched in question.

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise. But when we get there, I think you'll like it," he replied.

"Get there?"

"Yeah…you're just gonna have to trust me, Carlisle."

"I do," the doctor murmured, "I trust you, though I can't help but be curious…" Jacob simply grinned at that and, after another quick kiss, stepped away from the house at a fast walk that led into a jog – increasing his speed so that he could transform into his canine appearance. He came back to Carlisle, nuzzling the blond.

"…I don't know," he admitted, understanding what his lover was suggesting. The wolf whimpered and crouched down, using the original "puppy dog" eyes on him.

"If I fall off…" Carlisle mumbled while he climbed atop the werewolf, straddling his back. His fur was soft, he noted, and long enough to grab onto. So, when Jacob started forward through the forest, the vampire clung to the fur and leaned in closer. When he was doing the running, it was fine. But seeing the world pass by him so quickly while he was sitting still had a dizzying effect.

Before he knew it, the canine form he was atop made a noise that settled between and howl and a whimper, bringing the doctor's attention to the fact that they had indeed stopped. He looked up, moving slowly so as to not give himself any worse of a case of vertigo than he already had.

Slowly, Carlisle slipped off of his mate; the ground beneath his feet was suddenly one of the most beautiful, blessed things he had ever felt before. His golden eyes fluttered closed for a second, before being nudged by the large wolf. He looked to where he was being led to and words simply failed him. There was no way…

The vampire strode over to a small cabin. It looked fairly old, but it was quaint. Not to mention, it was secluded from the rest of the world. He wasn't even sure it was within the grounds that the ancient treaty covered. Golden eyes flicked back towards the wolf, who was sitting now with his tail wagging in what the doctor could only diagnose as anticipation. Carlisle chuckled, but turned back around and continued towards the small home. The door was unlocked, and seemed to have no locking mechanism anyway.

But what caught the majority of his attention were the homely furnishings: a wooden four-post bed frame decorated by a rather warm looking blanket and flannel sheets, a shaggy carpet in front of the fireplace, and a small table on the far side, right below the skylight. It was beautiful, and it was all for the two of them.

"Did you build this? All on your own?"

"Naw, I just bought it from this guy…said his wife didn't want him hunting anymore…so I cleaned it up, fixed up some things, and made it like…well, kind of like a home away from home." The vampire was touched by the idea of Jacob laboring over this house, hammering the bed together, washing the windows…

"Do you like it?" Carlisle turned around with a warm smile ready and a gratuitous comment, but it lodged in his throat once he saw his lover. Jacob was standing there, completely naked, the sun that managed to peek through the trees stretching across his tawny skin. The blond couldn't help himself as honey hues scanned over the body, taking in every rippling muscle all the way down to his hips. The younger man was half-erect already, and once he realized where the older man's gaze was trained, his body seemed to react merely by that dawning until his cock stood its full height.

"Carlisle?" he questioned, a nervous smile fluttering across his lips. The love, the appreciation the blond was feeling for this younger man was whelming – too much so. He held his arms open, beckoning him closer.

"Let me thank you," the vampire replied. His heart, if he had one, would have skipped a beat as his beloved sauntered over to him. Jacob knew full well how his body was reacting and what it meant when he pressed against the doctor.

"I just want…" His words were shushed by chilled lips that worked quickly, hungrily. More experienced hips ground against his own, causing him to groan from the slight friction. He grabbed Carlisle's hips, pulling him close.

"Jacob," the older man mumbled, "Let me make love to you." The words barely left his mouth before the door was slammed shut and he was shoved onto the bed. He felt cold without his burning hot mate pressed against him, but it lasted hardly a moment before the other's body climbed on top of him, grinding shamelessly again.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" he asked though he wasn't entirely sure he could hold back any longer.

"...of course, but only if you'll let me take you." Jacob paused in his movements, frowning slightly.

"You mean…you put it in and-"

"You could have said it better, but yes. I promise, love, I will take care not to hurt you." Golden hues watched as the younger man thought this over. His hands held the werewolf close, knowing that regardless of his decision, he would take this boy's virginity. He was willing to submit to that tanned body without a second thought, but a part of him had wanted to see how far Jacob was willing to go to have sex with him.

"…okay," he finally admitted, though it was quiet.

"Really?" Rather than speaking the teen dipped his head down and kissed the vampire, his tongue swiping along his lower lip. Carlisle parted his lips, but his tongue rose up to rub against the other's. Jacob allowed him to enter, shivering at the icy muscle exploring his mouth.

Yet, that was the least of his worries. In mere seconds, as he had been caught off-guard, the blond had flipped their positions so that he was straddling the naked beauty, grinding his hips against the warmer erection. At the thought, his own began to ache to be released. Pale hands slid down his body to his pants, where they made quick work of the inhibiting fabric. Jacob helped him tug the remainder of his clothes off, until they lay bare skin to bare skin.

And the werewolf, who had been dreaming of this for nearly months, took in every inch of his lover's cock. Though it was a bit shorter than he had imagined, the organ was every bit as splendid as he had hoped. It stood against his own, looking white compared to his warm-colored flesh, and unlike his, there were no pulsing veins that seemed to add to his desperation. The shaft was completely smooth, completely taunting. His fingers, without anyone's permission, curiously dipped down to stroke at it as well as his own.

"J-Jacob," the vampire moaned, pulling his lips away. He looked down to watch his mate try to stroke both their erections simultaneously. As pleasurable as it was, he would never last long enough to take Jacob's virginity if it continued.

**-ooo-**

It's finally going to happen, huh?

I'm sure a lot of you have been waiting for this, haven't you?

Well, now Carlisle's ready too. (We know Jacob's been ready since practically the beginning...)


	16. Giving and Recieving

After three years, dear readers, here we are. Well, for them it wasn't as long as three years. More like one and a half.

But I hope you enjoy the read~

**-ooo-**

"Turn over," he commanded through a groan. The werewolf saw his boyfriend was quite serious, so he silently turned himself onto all fours. It would be degrading under normal circumstances, but the thought of making love to Carlisle…

He was more than willing to give up his dignity for it.

"Do you have anything?"

"Wh-what, you mean…condoms? I figured since you're kinda the undead, that it'd be pretty safe," he murmured. The blond held back his laughter and moved to rub the hips he would soon be buried in between.

"I am completely safe, yes," he assured, "But I was talking about lubrication."

"Oh, I didn't…"

"It's fine, I can prepare you without it." The vampire then stuck his fingers into his mouth, trying to coat them with enough saliva. No, he couldn't create enough. Without hesitation, he pulled the digits from his lips and leaned forward to press fingertips to Jacob's lower lip.

"Please Jacob, would you suck a-" He gasped quietly, though sharply, as the burning mouth descended onto his fingers. While the werewolf wasn't used to this side of his beloved, he would do practically anything as long as he finally made love to him. He wanted that connection, to one day know all of the blond's pleasure points to all his tickle spots.

Under normal circumstances, his thoughts would allow him to wonder if vampires could be ticklish. But any guise of normality was dropped when Carlisle pulled his hand away and trailed the fingers down tawny, aching skin.

"Take a deep breath," he commanded. The teenager did as he was told, but while he was inhaling, he felt two icy digits press themselves to his anus. He knew that had been the plan, knew that was why he was licking the blond's fingers. He knew it was going to feel weird and probably hurt; however, he was not prepared for the intruding pale fingers as well as the mild discomfort and fierce awkwardness.

"Are you alright?' the older man asked, his voice close to the other's ear.

"Y-yeah," he groaned, his eyes now shut as he tried to imagine some sort of happy place. Yet, it only seemed to sink in deeper that all along _this_ had been his happy place. And with the way the vampire's tongue caressed the shell of his ear, it was hard to argue.

"Tell me if it hurts, then." With that, Carlisle's fingers continued their plunge until the ring of muscle was taut around his knuckles. He spread the digits slowly, feeling the teenager's body react around him. It was tight and warm – no, hot. It was hotter than anything he'd ever felt before, and the mere idea of grinding into that fire was making it harder and harder to ignore his own aching body.

Once his fingers began thrusting, starting up a slow pace at first, the werewolf's jaw clenched and his hands tightened into fists as he fought the urge to hiss out his pain. This wasn't normal, he knew, what he was about to do. But really, what was normal about the two of them?

"Y-you can…do more, if you need to," he managed to growl, in a hurry to become one with his beloved.

"This is it, Jacob. Once you think you're ready, it's really going to happen," Carlisle whispered. His hand began to move faster, the adrenaline of passion now coursing through his veins.

"Okay…I'm rea-ah…ah, fuck!" Suddenly the teen's back arched and his voice seemed to raise half an octave. The blond took note of this and aimed for what he assumed to be his lover's prostate.

"Do you like this?" the vampire questioned, though he already knew the answer. Jacob's body, after the digits successfully began thrusting against the bundle of nerves, was now moving to meet the fingers. Rather than fighting it, he let loose a string of moans and words of encouragement to his older lover. If this was anything like what the "real thing" was going to feel like, then he was ready.

"More," he demanded, "G-give me more." Despite his words, he felt Carlisle pull the fingers back, leaving him feeling a sort of emptiness. It lasted only for a moment, as the vampire had only adjusted his position for the next step. The length of his erection was now flush against the teenager's exposed rear, allowing the blond to enjoy the sensation of heat against his cock. It was such a pleasure that he was surprised he didn't come there and then. Yet, some miracle kept him under control – perhaps his ability to control his blood lust still held sway over his more human lust.

"I want inside you, Jacob," he admitted, drinking in his lover's masculine beauty, "Hold onto the headboard, love. You might hurt yourself like that." He reached for tawny fists, ones that were clenched so tight in his fear that the knuckles were nearly white, and guided them to the headboard. As he did this, he pressed a few soothing kisses to the back of the younger man's neck.

"Then you can go ahead," the teen murmured.

"I won't do it unless you ask me," Carlisle nipped at the crook of his neck, letting their bodies press together, bare skin to bare skin. Jacob didn't look at him though, he couldn't. The longing in his face was too shameful. He wanted this, more than anything.

"Do it, Carlisle. Take me now," he ordered.

"That's not asking," the vampire reminded, holding his hand over Jacob's pounding heart.

"What?" Jacob felt himself spinning in anticipation.

"Give me your pride…and ask for it. Ask for me," he whispered, his eyes growing dark with desire and a hunger that couldn't be sated with blood. It had to be done this way, it simply had to.

"Carlisle…please…take me. I want you...Please…do it," he begged.

"As you wish," he spoke before sitting up. One of his hands gripped the virgin's hips, while the other held his erection in place to guide it into his lover's hole. Carlisle started forward, but froze just before his tip was going to plunge past the ring of muscle.

What he was about to do could never be undone. He was going to change him forever. If his mind slipped in Edward's presence, who knows how the man would react? What if they sought Jacob out to kill him. Why hadn't he thought of this? How could be endanger Jacob's life so carelessly?

"Take me Carlisle…please," he pleaded again, his breath ragged from pleasure and desire. The vampire lost all his thoughts and sense. All he could hear was that desperate voice. All it wanted was release. Carlisle slid forward and could feel the body beneath him shudder as his shaft slid through his rectum. Jacob's hold on the headboard intensified as the blond went further, stretching out his body slowly, delicately. After what seemed to be ages, Carlisle was finally in him, completely up to the base.

"Mmmm, how does it feel to have me inside you?"

"I-it hurts like hell," he gritted. A hand suddenly found its way to his erection, trailing fingertips along his length.

"Give me a second, love. I know how to make it better," he cooed as his hand started to pump him steadily. He refused to move his hips again until the boy acknowledged his pleasure, which came out as a low moan that sounded almost like a whine.

"There, see?" he kissed his back soothingly as he ground his hips lightly, "It's not all that bad."

"Y-yeah," the teen agreed; he even managed to grind his hips back against his lover. However light the motion was, it still showed Carlisle that he was ready for more. Obediently, the blond began a gentle thrusting, doing his best to quiet the pain from Jacob's voice. It took only moments for him to relocate the werewolf's prostate, and when he did, the tightness that clenched around him nearly sent him spiraling over the edge.

"H-harder…hit it harder," the werewolf pleaded, his body's satisfaction speaking in volumes. Carlisle moved faster, grinding into the teen at a steady pace. He would have to bring Jacob to his peak as fast as he could, else he would climax before the younger man. After a century of making love to someone as chilled as he was, being inside someone with blood practically boiling at 108.9°F was nearly unbearable. And the fact that it was deliciously sinful certainly didn't help.

Something about doing such a supposedly shameful act made it all the sweeter. At any other time, this would disgust him, but he was too enveloped in the pleasure; no, he was reverting to what he used to be. Though he had fought that past back for the better part of a century, it was still rearing its ugly head.

He nearly scowled at himself. It couldn't be that; he had better self-control than he'd ever had. This had to be different, had to be more. It wasn't the pleasure so much as he was captivated by the whelming love between Jacob and himself. If he was alive, he was sure his heart would swell. But, with a lack thereof, all he could do was pound into his lover at a quicker tempo, his cock still pressing right into the teenager's prostate.

"F-fuck, Ca-Carlisle," he hissed as his arms started trembling slightly from holding himself back, "I…can't…"

"Let it go, Jacob. Let me feel your sweet release," the vampire cooed into his beloved's ear. His hand moved faster, eagerly milking the orgasm out of his mate. It took hardly a moment before Jacob's ass contracted around him and his pleasure flooded his body and spurted out past the blond's still pumping hand.

It continued wave after wave, his body clamped tight onto Carlisle's nearly finished erection. He gave a few more thrusts before pulling out. Surely his lover wouldn't appreciate being filled, so the vampire began to stroke himself. The sight of Jacob trembling from the aftershock of his pleasure was enough to drive him over the edge, his ecstasy spilling over into his palm and reaching up a tawny-colored back.

He would need a shower, they both would. But when he reached out to get the younger man to look at him, the younger form slumped onto its side. He was already half-asleep by the time Carlisle pulled the blanket up over his still burning body and was completely out while the vampire cleaned himself up to the best of his abilities. Once he pulled on his pair of underwear, the doctor sat down on the edge of the bed, watching his younger lover sleep peacefully. Once he woke, though, the peace would be gone. He would ask why the blond knew what he did and how he knew to do it so well. And this was nothing like Esme; he couldn't hide the truth. Not from his sun, at least.

Then there was no argument. When morning came, he would tell Jacob of his past and why he knew so much about things he shouldn't…

**-ooo-**

Haha, good job Carlisle. You ruined my mood. But the next update is important and I'm sure some of you have figured out what he's going to say. (But don't spoil it for the other readers, my lovelies~!)


	17. Confession

Here's an update, and finally the secret is out. I guess it could be considered far-fetched, but it made logical sense to me.

**-ooo-**

**In the Morning**

"Before we go any further, I need to tell you something, Jacob."

"What?" Jacob asked, grinning despite the dull pain in his backside. He looked into his lover's eyes and saw the seriousness. His smile faded into worry.

"What do you need to tell me?" he asked, more urgently, fear sneaking into his voice. Carlisle sat down on the rug and stared into the fire.

"Where to start?" He sighed. "I suppose the beginning is best…After my transformation, I quickly realized an alternative to drinking human blood. Once I was accustomed to my new diet, which took me about a century, I decided to think about life. I would live forever, so I could do anything. Ever since I was little, I had wanted to be a doctor. So, I decided that's what I would pursue.

"However, I came from a poor family and I had no money for an education. With no education, there was practically nothing I could do…until one, fateful evening.

"The sun had just gone down, so I was walking down the streets and a woman stopped me. She asked how much I cost. I didn't understand her. 'You're far too beautiful to not be a prostitute, so how much do you cost?' She offered me sixty silver pieces at her first offer. You see Jacob, sixty silver pieces in my time and position was a great amount of money. After her, I realized what I could do to earn money."

"You mean…"

"Please don't interrupt; it's…hard enough telling you like this. But yes, I became a prostitute. Most of my clientele were married women whose husbands…couldn't satisfy them, until twenty years after I had begun. That seems like a long period of time, but what you must remember is that I am eternal.

"Yet, all of my customers had been women up until then. A man came up to me that cloudy day and offered me seventy silver pieces. I told him I don't service men. He offered me one hundred silver pieces. I still refused. He offered me three hundred silver pieces. I couldn't bear to say no to him anymore, not when I'd get that much money.

"So, I started servicing men as well. Their price was much higher, but they were ridiculously willing to pay. In that year I had, oh…around $1,800,000 in today's economy. But with all that money, I could start my education. I was the best prostitute in all of Europe by the time I started university.

"Throughout my life, I've used sex as a means of getting what I need. Eventually, I…I became addicted. I was mad with lust and my affect over humans. I was so driven by it, I stopped practicing as a doctor for a time.

"During that time – I believe it was 1793 when it started – I was a personal servant to Aro, a leader of the Volturi. With him, it was…different. I didn't have to be gentle and I could enjoy it too instead of worrying about hurting him. He was as durable as I was, as you are.

"After a time, I began to…I loved him. In hindsight, it was foolish of me to let myself fall for such a man. But love for the first time…it's irresistible, isn't it?" he paused to let out a sigh. Jacob didn't want to interrupt again, so he left the probably rhetorical question unanswered. Carlisle ran his hand through his hair; he didn't want to finish the story, didn't want to speak of his foolish immaturity. But he had already passed the worst of it, he supposed. So on he continued.

"One night I went to confess to him how I felt, so that I could be recognized as his one and only consort – until he tired of me, of course. But when I went to his chambers, I heard an unfamiliar voice and when I looked inside…there he was on top of his latest interest. I can't remember the girl's name, just that she ended up working under him as a grunt. So I saw her and him and everything seemed to click together. It had never been just me and it would never be just me. So…to get away from him…I took the next ship to the New World. By then it was the 1800's…maybe the forties?

"As soon as I reached land again, I swore myself into celibacy forever – which, in hindsight, was extremely unrealistic of me. I built up my reputation as a doctor in one place for a few years but I realized that I was going to need more than money to get by in the Americas.

"So, rather than honoring my oath, I would use sex as a means of trade. I would sleep with a farmer so that I could live in his home or the head doctor so that I could work in his hospital. The last time I did that, the last time I had sex like that with anyone, was to get into the hospital where I met Edward. He was dying – there had been an outbreak of Spanish Influenza – so I changed him.

"Then came Esme and she was sweet and kind. I thou- think…that I love her. So I did what any sensible man would; I asked her to marry me. We could pretend Edward was our son and pass off as a normal family. It was foolish, but…we managed by somehow. Nowadays, it's much easier to hide in a crowd and I've perfected my way of acclimating to the overpopulation. But, after Edward came into my life, the sex stopped. Then after Esme – well, she was the only release I received. A healthy dose, I suppose you could call it." He stopped suddenly and it took Jacob a moment to realize that he was finished.

"So, you were a sex addict?"

"…yes," the word came out whispered. Jacob would leave now, he knew. His sun would walk away and never come back.

And that terrified him.

Not even the silence after his confession was as frightening as the thought of the teen leaving him. Still, someone had to say something. Someone had to start the fire…

"It still remains that you are the only one aware of my…past," the blond spoke up, "I'm trusting you with this because it's the only thing you didn't know."

"What about-"

"Not even Esme knows. I'm sure she would leave if she knew. But why am I telling you?" Carlisle paused with a sighed, "I suppose it's because I feel so strongly about you. Whether that's lust or not, I don't…" he trailed off as Jacob's strong arms pulled him to sit down on the bed. He was held by his lover for a few silent moments.

"I love you, no matter what," he mumbled. "I don't care if you're only with me for the sex. I'm just glad you're with me."

"…I love you, Jacob." The vampire's lips were all but pressed into the crook of his lover's neck.

"I know you do," the teen replied, "I just love to hear you say it."

"…so you're not upset?"

"No, why? Should I be?"

"Well I assumed you'd be…since we're having sex…I was afraid you'd mistaken our relationship for one that was only physical."

"Carlisle. Seriously."

"What?"

"How long have we been meeting each other? Before we started dating even, you knew there was some chemistry. So, how long?"

"I don't know…about seven months?"

"Exactly. And how many times have I paid…well, anything while we were together?"

"There's the cabin…"

"Besides that."

"…other than that movie, you haven't paid for anything…"

"So how could we possibly be together only for the sex if I've pretty much never paid for you and last night was the first time we had sex? Carlisle, I'm in this because I love you and that's all." His truths resulted in a split second of silence before lips pressed against him sweetly.

"Thank you," he repeated the formality over and over again, in between kisses that turned passionate, in between gasps of pleasure, until all he could say was the werewolf's name.

"Jacob…Jacob…" He wished to say so much more than that.

_Thank you, Jacob. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for being my sun. Thank you for being my love._

"Thank you…for being m-mine," he panted breathlessly as the teen rode his cock steadily, a smile graced upon tawny skin.

"You're welcome," he groaned in reply as his hot fingers intertwined with ones of ice. He was all too glad to belong to this man.

**-ooo-**

There you have it. Carlisle was a prostitute and got himself addicted to sex. I even threw in some AroCarlisle in there, just for the heck of it. (Actually, at one point in the books that Jane chick makes a comment "He said you'd be like this." or somethin like that and it made me wonder just how well Aro knew Carlisle...

Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed it. I think you guys will like the next part too.

Oh, you want to know what's next?

I guess you'll just have to wait until the next update~


	18. Domestic

Updating this for you guys in celebration of e-publishing my first novel. (If you're interested, message me. Otherwise...)

Just enjoy the "fun" update!

(Also, I know the title is lame. But that's all this chapter made me think of. ^^;)

**-ooo-**

**Two and a Half Weeks Later**

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Esme frowned, watching her husband check to see if he had packed everything in his bag.

"Esme, I would love for you to come," he almost cooed to her, "But this doctorate convention is very selective and only the prestigious doctors are allowed to attend. I wish you could, but-"

"But I'm no doctor," she finished with a small smile. Carlisle sighed, returning the smile before moving to peck her on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss to her satisfaction. He kissed back exactly as she wanted, just so he could pull away all the sooner.

"Do you want to hunt with us quickly before you go?"

"No, I have to get going or I'll miss my flight," he said with a sort of apologetic tone to his voice. It only took a kiss more before Esme let him go and after a few quick goodbyes with the "kids," he was backing his Mercedes out of the garage.

He drove along the paved road for nearly half an hour before he turned onto a side road that still depended on gravel to smooth a man's travels. Instead of being smooth, it was an hour's worth of him cringing slightly every time a rock came up and hit his car. The noise was loud, piercing, and the fact that it was his car certainly didn't help. But it was for Jacob. He would put hundreds of his cars through all sorts of torture for the younger man.

When he did finally arrive at the end of the road however, it was hard to keep the relieved smile off his face. He grabbed his bag from the passenger seat before climbing out of the car. Once it was locked, he quickly made his way to his final destination: the cabin. There was a fire already started, he saw – though he could smell the burning wood from further away.

"Jacob, love, I'm home," he called while he swung the door open. The teenager was sitting at the table, eating what appeared to be his third sandwich if the crumpled up wrappers had anything to say about it. The first two had been burgers, likely from the nearest fast food joint, and the third appeared to be a homemade peanut butter and jelly sandwich. The werewolf caught sight of his lover and tried to call back, but his mouth had been stuck together by the food.

"Chew and swallow, love. Then speak," Carlisle suggested as he strolled further into the cabin so that he could shut the door. Once it was closed, he shrugged off his coat and set it down on the bed.

"How was your day?" Jacob finally managed, grinning at the man. The blond smiled in return, crossing the area to press a kiss to his beloved's forehead then one to his lips. They remained attached for a moment, mouths working against each other in perfect harmony.

"Much better, now that I'm with you," he answered when they finally pulled away, "And yours?"

"Boring. Billy had me clean the gutters. Fell off the roof at some point."He grimaced at the memory; he already didn't like heights, so falling off them was close to first on the things to be afraid of.

"You fell? Are you alright? Did you go to the hospital?" As a doctor, he was concerned for the boy's safety and well being. As his lover, he was sure he would have nearly had a heart attack if he saw Jacob falling from the roof. Of course, being a vampire, he would have caught the werewolf before he hit the ground.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just have this scar that's taking a while to heal," he murmured before his eyes widened in excitement, "You wanna see it?"

"Sure," Carlisle replied hastily. He knew his mate was fine, but he still wanted to be sure. Not to mention how much he enjoyed the smile spread across the younger man's face. Jacob stood up from his chair, turning around so his back was towards the blond. He nudged the waist of his pants down a little, revealing the slightest of scars on the back of his hip.

"I think I must have sprained it or something," he murmured, looking over his shoulder at his boyfriend. Golden eyes glanced up to meet brown before focusing on the mark that marred his perfect, tawny form. He got down on his knees, pressing a kiss to the scar.

"It must've hurt at first," he cooed before kissing it again.

"Y-yeah," he agreed, "Hurt like a bitch."

"Does it still hurt at all?" Now fingers, slow and sensual, traced the mark. Jacob shivered at the touch.

"Uh, sure…Sure, I guess," he lied. He simply wanted more of the blond's affections. Little did he know, Carlisle was all too willing to give it. His lips pressed to the warm skin once before his tongue began tracing the mark in place of his fingers. He kept this up for a few minutes, leaving Jacob hard and aching, a small whimper eventually escaping his lips.

"Okay, okay, I think it's better now…"

"Is it?" the vampire questioned, his hands moving to slide along the younger man's thighs.

"Y-yeah," the teen sighed as those hands continued around to rub at his arousal. Carlisle massaged his hardness through his shorts, finding his own cock to be just as wanton.

"Take them off, love," he demanded after pulling away from his lover. He in turn stood, beginning to strip off his clothes. Jacob practically scrambled out of his only piece of clothing in a hurry to throw himself at his lover. Their lips, less ceremoniously than the earlier kiss, met with a muddled passion that neither man seemed to mind.

The blond led him to the bed, enjoying the feel of burning flesh against his yearning body. All too willingly, the werewolf lay down, legs unabashedly spread for the man.

"Such a rush," he commented, removing the last of his clothes, "Are you sure you want to start this so early?"

"Don't you?" Jacob questioned, head tilted slightly. Carlisle moved forward, pressing his groin against the younger breed's body. He ground his hips, creating a taunting friction that sent the teenager squirming, and on the occasion, whimpering.

"Of course. But I don't plan on leaving you for most of the weekend," he murmured, dipping down to press a kiss to the center of his torso. He nipped at the tawny skin gingerly before sliding his lips up his lover's body to lay waste to the crook of his neck. He nibbled, licked, sucked – anything and everything he could do to his beloved's neck without harming him.

"A-are you gonna…drink my blood?" Jacob managed to pant. For some reason, the idea of Carlisle sucking the hot plasma out of his veins as they made love seemed to excite him moreso.

He decided he would blame the modern televised image of vampires. Carlisle was a romantic, but from what he'd seen, the vampires never mixed food with fun.

Then again, he wasn't sure he'd seen enough to know it was true.

**-ooo-**

Haha, I'm kind of really mean, aren't I? Leaving you right there...almost like a cock-block...oh wait. I am.

Anyway, what do you think of silly Jacob and his musings? What do you think will come of them?


	19. Not So Domestic

And thus, the cock-blockage has ended!  
(That actually sounds really uncomfortable,. Sorry, you guys.)

**-ooo-**

"No," the blond pulled away with a sudden disinterest, "Your blood would kill me, and I have more self control than that, Jacob. I thought you would have known…" Jacob pulled the vampire down to press their lips together quickly.

"Sorry, I just want to give you everything, you know?" he murmured with a lopsided grin. Golden eyes seemed amused by this; a pale hand ghosted its way down the werewolf's thigh until it wrapped itself around his burning length. He growled at the touch, his hips lifting slightly. This seemed to entice the older man further, as he pressed closer to his lover.

"You've given me a lot of things, Jacob. Can't you just be satisfied with what I've taken?" he cooed, allowing his hand to move only at a cruelly slow pace along the erection.

"No," he groaned.

"No?"

"I told you, C-Carlisle…I wanna give you…e-everything." His body was starting to gyrate against the chilled form. He wanted more, wanted to feel the biting cold thrusting inside him. But he knew there was still more to be done. He had to be prepped or the pain could be unbearable.

"And I want everything," he admitted, though he knew it was terribly selfish of him. The least he could do, the doctor decided, would be to cease the teasing. So he pulled his hand away and was about to drop to his knees to lubricate his beloved's entrance.

"I want to try it," Jacob piped, "The whole blowjob thing." Carlisle arched a perfectly shaped brow.

"I wasn't going to…"

"I know. I just, uh…I want to try it, that's all." The blond contemplated this for a second before standing up and climbing onto the bed. The teenager expected him to straddle his chest or make him move to a more comfortable position. Instead, the vampire did indeed straddle his chest – except that his rear was facing Jacob rather than the frontal view he was expecting. Not that he minded, of course, because Carlisle had the sweetest ass.

"You've heard of the...I believe your generation has taken to calling it the 'sixty-nine' position, haven't you?" Rather than waiting for the answer, which was an enthusiastic yes, he leaned forward and moved back a bit so that his lips could be pressed to the tip of the younger man's erection.

"Lift this leg, love," he requested, nudging Jacob's left leg. The teenager did as he was asked, giving Carlisle the space to slip his arm under the tanned thigh. He licked at his fingers before rubbing at his already puckered hole.

"So excited, aren't you?" he teased, "I'm sure you'll do your best, love." That served as a hint; if Jacob wanted to give him head, then his window was running out. The werewolf automatically dove into action. Without hesitation, he guided the shaft past his lips and down his throat. It tasted just as he had imagined it to, which was a slight let down. But the moan that surfaced as a reaction of his hot mouth made it completely worth it.

"More," he whispered, his chilled breath unbearable on the younger cock. Jacob attempted to do so, bobbing his head slightly while his tongue swirled around the pulsating length. A finger dipped into his hole, but it hardly stopped him for more than a few seconds. His chocolate eyes weren't sure where to look as he sucked his lover off, so he simply watched the slightly bobbing rear directly in front of him.

Yet, what truly seemed to catch his attention was the slightly puckering flower between those shapely ass cheeks. It seemed so seductive, so tempting, and he couldn't seem to place a reason why.

Its calling was so strong, he actually moved so that he was no longer giving Carlisle head. Instead his hands spread his beloved's rear so that he could press a curious kiss to the ring of muscle. Golden eyes unknowingly widened at the action, not having expected such a thing. Still, it was pleasurable so he continued on his end, adding a second finger to the already thrusting first one.

But all hell seemed to break loose when a burning tongue licked along his crack. Jacob knew he was supposed to be disgusted by his own actions; still, he knew he wanted to do more. So he followed his desires, his hunger to please his lover, and pried his tongue past Carlisle's anus and stuck it as deeply into his rectum as he could. When a muffled moan replied to his action, he began to grind his tongue against the slick walls of his insides.

"S-Stop," the blonde gasped, "Jacob…I can't..." Being rimmed was one thing, but being rimmed by Jacob Black was something else entirely. The warmth alone nearly bought him to the edge. With that hot tongue thrusting inside him though, he wasn't sure he could last a minute more. He pulled his fingers from the younger man, intending to get up and pull away.

"Ja-Jacob…love…love, sto- ah…" His pleasure stopped him; he was already too close to his release to say no. The teen felt his lover begin to tighten around his tongue, so he used a bit more force in his thrusting, turning it essentially into a pounding. It took only seconds before Carlisle cried out, gripping whatever he could reach tightly as his seed shot out onto their chests. Quickly, the werewolf yanked his head back to see the sight, astounded by the fact that he had made his mate come first.

"Are…are you okay?" he managed to ask, ignoring the fingers digging into his thigh. Carlisle was panting slightly, eyes closed as the last of his ecstasy died out.

"No," he admitted, "No, I don't think so." He hadn't had an orgasm like that for a long time – a little over a century, if he had to put a date to it. Then again, he hadn't been dominated in that long either…

"But let's take care of you, love," the vampire added while he dipped his head down to place some preliminary kisses along Jacob's erection. After all, the least he could do was try to return the favor.

**-ooo-**

Just some smut, really. (Good smut, mind you.)

But next is something cute and after that, back to being a drama-mama for me~!


	20. Everything Was Beautiful

(The title is kind of lame, I know. but it's better than nothing, right?)

Not dead, you guys.  
Just lacking in inspiration. I really had to push myself through this one, but it turned out alright.  
No sex this chapter, just two men enjoying each other's company and being altogether cute.

On another note, congrats to everybody graduating (from highschool or college) around this time and good luck for the next chapter of your life~

**-ooo-**

**A Week Later**

"This one's pretty cool," Jacob admitted, stopping in front of a realist's painting. He was staring at an old man, with pale green eyes and a light in them that convinced the werewolf the man would jump up from his painting, surprising the teen.

"Do you want to buy it?" his blond lover asked as he slipped an arm around him. The werewolf glanced at him, and shook his head.

"Nah, it kind of creeps me out. I want something we can put up in the cabin." He started to walk onwards and Carlisle followed him. He had managed to convince Esme that he was at another convention that he wouldn't be back from until Monday. Lying to her had been hard at first, but now it was as effortless as breathing. That should have bothered him, but with the warm and loving creature leaning on him as they walked, he couldn't be bothered even if the world was about to end.

"Hey, how about this one?" Jacob left his side to pick up a rather strange looking picture. Carlisle assumed they were aliens, but he supposed artists could take their liberties and they might be humans after all.

"Why that one?" he asked, trying to keep the disapproving tone from his voice. It didn't work, apparently, because his younger lover's smile fell.

"If you don't like it, we can keep looking." He set it down, allotting no time for the blond to explain himself, and led him onwards. It was their cabin – really, Carlisle's cabin since it was his gift – and they both had to like what they put in it.

So they walked along the street, weaving in and out of conversation as they passed by the line of artwork. Jacob hadn't expected his lover to bring him to this art event, whatever it was, but he had to admit it – as long as it was with Carlisle, he would probably be fine with anything. Just walking down that street with him, switching from arms holding the other close to fingers intertwining, was enough to make him happy. It was strange, but he could only assume that was what love was all about.

"This one." Carlisle paused, eyes fixated on a picture. The teenager followed his gaze to a landscape painting. There was a golden sun rising over a lake in some kind of icy tundra. Jacob looked at it skeptically, especially its price of $25.

"Are you sure about this one?" He could appreciate that it was painted well, but it was a little boring in his mind.

"It reminds me of us," the doctor replied with a soft smile. That was all it took. Within minutes, they were once again walking, Jacob with the wrapped up painting under his arm, and Carlisle with his head tilted slightly towards Jacob. Both men had each other wrapped around their finger, but neither knew to what extent that would take them.

They continued to explore the small town, stopping in a waffle house for Jacob to get a bite for dinner. Once night fell, though, they were already back in the car and driving back to the cabin.

"What if I put it over the fireplace?" Jacob suddenly piped. Carlisle glanced over at him from the driver's seat.

"The painting?" he said, "Yes, it'd look good there." The werewolf nodded, already bored. They still had half an hour's drive to go and after an entire day, he had run out of things to talk about other than complimenting his mate and saying how much he loved him.

"…you're beautiful." Carlisle smiled, even chuckled a little.

"What?"

"You're beautiful," Jacob repeated as he leaned against the window to watch him.

"Thank you," the vampire responded, "You are too."

"Not like you are."

"No, in a completely different way."

"Like what?" he asked while leaning closer to the driver. His blond lover said nothing, wanting to be pried open for answers. Jacob simply laid down with his head on the man's thigh.

"Jacob-"

"Come on, it won't sound stupid."

"I can't drive like-"

"If you can live off of deer blood, then you can drive with my head in your lap. Now 'fess up." Golden eyes regarded him with a mixture between amusement and a growing impatience. The amusement won, however, and he dropped a hand from the wheel to pet Jacob's hair for a moment.

"Your smile, for one thing."

"What about it?"

"It's the smile of a child."

"Pedophile," the teenager teased. The hand left his hair and returned to the wheel.

"Hush. It's true, since you're only seventeen."

"I'm almost eighteen," he said evenly.

"Almost. We're not only breaking laws of nature, we're breaking human laws as well." He expected another comment, but instead Jacob seemed to egt more comfortable on his thigh.

"You like breaking them, you rebel?"

"No, I just like that you said 'we' instead of 'I'. You're starting to get that I'm in on this too," he murmured. Carlisle blinked once, twice, and in that second he could have sworn he felt a heartbeat. At the very least, he could remember how it felt – to have a beating heart, for it to race, for it to stop. The things this boy made him feel were surreal, and something he was afraid he would never give up. That was a dangerous sway Jacob held over him.

"In on it? You started all of this," he finally retorted. His younger lover just laughed – a melodic sound that sent warm shivers down the vampire's spine.

"And you say that like it's a bad thing." At one point, Carlisle had thought just that. Now, though, after all they'd done together, he was convinced that anything but this – he and Jacob, together – was a bad thing. Living with Esme, lying with her in bed, kissing her before he left for work…

It was beginning to feel like a ruse, like she was the "other woman" and Jacob was the one he was betraying. That unsettled him, but what made it worse was that, when he thought about it, how willing he would be to leave this life behind for him. Their fling, as delicious as it was, had grown far out of proportion and threatened nearly everything Carlisle had built for himself.

He would never tell Jacob about his worries; he didn't need that on his love-struck shoulders. But they were still there and one day, the older man would have to address them.

Until then, he could smile at his mate who had fallen asleep on his lap as he drove them back to their secret home – yes, secret or not, it was still their home – and be glad for it.

**-ooo-**

Next update is going to be very interesting and I think the rest of the updates (5 at the very least, but probably around 7 anyway) are going to be rather dramatic and important as opposed to the cute, filler-fluff like this one.  
Hope that's okay~

And don't forget to review. I love it when you do that.


	21. His Turn

Even though it's terribly late (by like three months, oh god), happy birthday Ryan! I hope you like this turn of events~!

I hope you all do~

(Sorry about the really lame title.)

**-ooo-**

**An Hour Later**

"Carlisle," Jacob murmured as chilled hands skimmed his bare body. He had barely woken up when the faded scent of their sex, echoing in the closed cabin, stirred his lust to life. While his older lover had hung the painting, he had stripped out of his clothes in an eager attempt to ripen that scent once again.

"Yes?" the vampire replied. His fingertips trailed down to his lover's hardness and they stayed there for a moment, trailing lines along it to send shivers up Jacob's spine. He forgot what he was going to say in the moment of it.

All he wanted now was to press closer to the man, to cup his ass in his hands and lift him onto his toes until their groins were flush against each other and he could press him to a wall, to rut against him until he had his mate desperate and begging for him.

That image stuck with him for a moment, maybe two, until fingers digging into his skin brought him back to reality.

"Jacob," Carlisle panted, "God yes…Jacob, please…" And then it hit the werewolf that while he had focused on his daydream, his body had acted it out with frightening accuracy. The blond had wrapped his legs around his waist, back slightly arched with each harsh thrust against his clothed erection.

"Sorry," the teen huffed, "I didn't-" But the older creature held fast to him. Chocolate eyes met honey and Jacob seemed to understand. His lover wanted this to happen, and he could only willingly give him what he wanted. With a stiff nod, he carried the doctor to their bed. As he laid him down, the teenager pressed kisses across his face before resettling with a lingered kiss to his lips.

"You'll still need to prepare me," he murmured against the warmer mouth, "It's been centuries since…" The other man laughed, letting him go once he was down on the thick blankets of their bed.

"Literally, centuries. I'd better take extra care then, huh?" Jacob started to suck on his own two fingers, watching as the vampire got on all fours before him. His brows furrowed, serving as a replacement for a frown.

"But I wanted to see your face," he complained, though it came more as a garbled whine. Carlisle simply looked back at him, a smile his lover still hadn't gotten used to it.

"Given this is your first time…taking me, I decided it would be safer if we made love to your more natural-"

"Please tell me you're not asking me to transform," he huffed after pulling the fingers from his mouth. He didn't care that this man was three hundred years old, or that he wasn't the first man to take him. But the idea that Carlisle was into bestiality? Gross. Even to him, that was kind of gross.

What made it worse was that he'd be willing to do it – anything for his mate, after all.

"No," the older man was still smiling, "To put it crudely, love, I thought it would be easier if you made love to me like an animal." Oh, thought Jacob, that was definitely doable. And hot, much hotter than trying to imagine what his penis looked like as a giant canine. He took the still damp fingers and, using his other hand to spread the pale rear, rubbed them against the blond's slightly puckered hole. There was a shiver and a moan to greet him, assure him, and then he was pressing his fingertips against him until those digits plunged past his rectum. The hot fingers went further until he was up to his knuckles in the man, the flesh around him cold and tight.

It was nothing like he expected, but it made sense since Carlisle had been dead – undead, he meant – for so long. Without needing a digestive track, his rectum had gone dry and of course his "undead-ness" was the reason he was so cold. A chill strong enough that it seemed to bite at Jacob.

"Mm, J-Jacob…you're going to…you have to hurry," the vampire panted, worried that he was already close; but having that heat so intimate and deep, it was hard not to orgasm just from that.

"But I haven't-"

"Please, love…hurry." The teenager frowned down at him. He had barely begun to get him ready, and even with his superhuman abilities his older lover was bound to feel the pain. The man in question seemed to sense his hesitancy, so he added another quiet, "Please."

Jacob sighed and pulled his fingers from the blond, "Sure, sure." With a thinly-masked relief, Carlisle eased his head down onto the bed, forearms above his blond locks so his hands could grab onto the blankets with ease if need be. His mate didn't seem to notice it as he was guiding the head of his cock into place. When he pushed forward, slow and cautious, something in the blond snapped and his hips rolled back to force him in up to his hilt.

"Oh," the vampire groaned, not expecting the all-but-searing pain. His past had gotten the better of him but that was quickly taken over by the fact he was several centuries out of practice. A warm palm pressed to his hip, the accompanying fingers rubbing his flesh softly.

"Sh," Jacob soothed, "Give it a minute." He was surprised at his own voice, at the calm it held. Inside, he was aching to keep moving, to pound into his lover, because there was something about being so close to him and have him so vulnerable beneath him that sent a swell of hunger through his body. But he stayed where he was, caring about Carlisle's comfort more than his desire. The teenager had waited months for this; he could wait a few more minutes.

And after those few minutes, Jacob had begun grinding into him gently until he could feel his mate relax around him, until the blond was moaning for more. Then his hips moved faster, quickly acclimating to a self-serving pounding…

**Meanwhile**

Edward was hunting on his own tonight, and farther away from home. Bella had been invited to some overnight trip with Jessica – he thought that was her name, at least, from her old fantasies of him being some knight for her. She had accepted after he bothered her enough because she really did need to spend time with warm-blooded creatures every once in a while, but his girlfriend had insisted he tag along. So he did, but due to the short notice, he was forced to hunt in these woods rather than the regular area.

He was hoping to get a nice doe, but there only seemed to be rabbits and squirrels. Something must have scared the deer away; it wasn't normal for a forest up here to not have the hoofed creatures.

That was his first red flag.

The next was a strange smell; the familiarity of a vampire was heavily coated with the stink of a wolf. He grimaced as he sniffed out the trail, but he had to follow it. If there was a rogue vampire near their territory or the natives' land, then he would have to report it to Carlisle.

So, once he caught their trail, Edward followed it stealthily. The scent was getting stronger, thicker, enough that he could almost pin it down to what blood they drank. But the creature had loud thoughts, no control over them whatsoever, and he could hear them just as a cabin came into his view. That must be his hideout, the Cullen guessed. Yet, as he stalked towards it, the thoughts stopped him in his tracks.

_Fuck._

At that, he imagined himself caught. He had been so quiet, though…

_He's so tight. Fuck, I want to see his face. _

If Edward were human, he would be bright red at that. Of course, with his luck – or lack thereof – he would catch the rogue in the middle of…

Despite what the creature's thoughts meant, he still had to come closer to see what threat he could end up facing. So he came closer and closer, until he could hear the other's quieter, more controlled thoughts. But he recognized the voice, resulting in any color remaining from his humanity was drained away.

_Feels like I'm on fire._

No, it couldn't be.

_But I'm so close..._

Not…Carlisle?


	22. Caught

Sorry it took me so long to update you guys!

Hope you enjoy this chapter as the plot thickens~

**-ooo-**

There was no way it could be him. The doctor was at a symposium or something up in Toronto. But the thoughts were so similar, Edward couldn't help the sickening feeling in his stomach. He crept closer to the cabin, his breath nonexistent and his footsteps lighter than a doe's careful steps. Closer and closer he came, until his back was pressed to the wood and he was only a breath away from the window beside him. His next move would have been to look in, but he had no need. From where he stood, he could clearly witness the two in their act.

And the sight sent his stomach twisting into piercing knots.

"So good," Jacob Black breathed, his hips pounding into the other. Edward's dark eyes followed along the pale form, along the torso trapped under Jacob's weight and hands, to the head of mussed, blond hair…

"Jacob…" Carlisle gasped, his hands reaching up to bury themselves in his hair. The younger vampire couldn't believe what he was seeing. Carlisle would never cheat on Esme, especially not with a werewolf.

Not by choice, at least.

And that thought seemed to sink in more and more as Jacob laughed at the older creature's hushed begging, as his grip tightened on his body, keeping him under control…

"Please…Jacob, please…" he couldn't voice it enough, but Edward heard the thought clear enough.

_Let me come. I'm so close…_

"I'm not finished yet," the teenager growled before leaning down with the intent to take a bite out of the man. Edward couldn't just stand aside and watch, couldn't let this happen to his "father." So he went to the door, slammed it open, and rushed inside.

"Jacob Black, you get off him or I'll tear you to pieces," he threatened, low and feral. Both men paused, faces drained of their pleasure to be replaced with a mixture of emotion.

_I haven't even finished. I just need a few more minutes…I could've watched him come, damn it._

_What is he doing here? I thought this was well out of our hunting grounds._

_Seriously, I was this close to getting him to scream my name. Fucking Edward._

_He'll never forgive me for this…_

_More like Edwart. Hah, fucking loser Edwart. Get out of here Edwart and let me finish. Come on, from one man to another-_

_None of them will. I should've known this would happen._

"What's going on?" Edward demanded a little too loudly, trying to drown out their thoughts. From Carlisle's thoughts, it didn't seem like he was being forced into anything…which made it all the worse. The blond sighed, and gently pushed at his lover. Jacob very nearly whimpered at that, but he understood and pulled out and away from the doctor. His warm eyes flicked over to Edward, far more threatening than the wolf had been able to muster before.

"Turn away," he ordered. The immature thoughts were suddenly gone, replaced now by possessive ones.

_No one should see him like this but me. He's mine, Edward, and if you try to take him from me…_

The dark-haired Cullen turned away from the two, resisting the urge to shudder. Jacob had continued the thoughts, but had been so kind as to show him in images. Whatever he had discovered between vampire and werewolf, they were in deep. He waited a few minutes, until they had both found their clothes - yes, they had to look for them, which he didn't want his mind to linger on - and they were dressed before turning around.

"Edward, I can explain," Carlisle began.

"Good, because I'd like to hear you explain to me why you're cheating on Esme with….with a boy."

"I'm not a boy," Jacob growled, "I'm more of a-" A chilled hand on his arms stopped his threat in its tracks; his stance softened and he glanced over at golden eyes. He didn't say anything, didn't have to. Jacob stepped back to sit on the bed, pouting for all he was worth.

"It's hard to explain, but you must understand that I never planned this," the eldest man began, "I never planned any of this. I was going to speak with him about Bella, and that was it. Well, that was seven, eight months ago. It just seemed to escalate further and further until we couldn't deny it any more." He looked back at Jacob fondly, still too fondly for Edward's tastes.

"So what?" the younger vampire hissed, "You're in love with him now?"

"Yeah. Do you have a problem with that?" Jacob growled right back. Carlisle took a half-step forward when his adoptive son took an offensive position.

"Of course I do! He's married to a woman, not you!"

"Well that might change!" he shouted back, but caught himself too late. Now both Edward and Carlisle gave him wide-eyed looks.

"…you plan on getting married?" Now the accusations were aimed at the blond. He had nothing to tell him; it was as much of a surprise to him as it was to the younger Cullen. Golden eyes flicked over to his lover, searching for some sort of explanation. Instead, there was a myriad of emotions tumbling over him.

"We haven't talked about it yet…" he answered, gaze still trained on the werewolf. Jacob lit up at the word "yet." That meant there could be a time he married Carlisle. He couldn't help but imagine his mate in a suit – or perhaps a dress, if he was lucky – beside him at the alter. He didn't care who showed up, even if it meant they were alone. He knew for a fact that he could keep Carlisle happy; he would spend his entire life trying to do so, which was fairly long given that he could live for eternity.

Edward heard these thoughts and, the anger diffused somewhat, regarded the younger man with curiosity.

"Jacob…have you imprinted on Carlisle?"

"I don't-" Carlisle began to answer, not sure if he wanted to know this answer.

"Maybe," Jacob interjected, "It's never happened between a wolf and a vampire…definitely not between two guys…so it's hard to tell if this is just me or if it's my instincts too." Edward nodded, his anger completely gone. If Jacob had imprinted, then the blame had to be lessened, because the way Jacob felt was guided by his blood and those instincts would make him try his best to gain Carlisle's affections. He's never seen a case where it didn't work, where the imprintee didn't want their mate.

"You should talk to your pack leader, then," he suggested, trying to ignore Carlisle's nervous expression. Perhaps he never thought about it, about how deeply he could be into this. Edward continued, "Because if you have, then I guess Carlisle will have to take responsibility. Besides, you can't keep a secret this big forever."

"I have kept a secret or two bigger than just an affair," Carlisle spoke, his mind racing and reeling faster than Edward could or cared to keep up with. Jacob immediately took a step closer to him and took the doctor's hand in his.

"It's okay. I'm here, Carlisle…just you and me," he assured him, his voice low and warm. And when the blond gave him a smile Edward had seldom seen, the younger vampire realized he should leave them. The point was made, hopefully they understood the gravity of their situation, and he was no longer welcome.

"I'll…see you at home, Carlisle." Then he was gone, running out the cabin and upwind to avoid their mixing scents. He would tell no one, of course, but they would have to confess sooner or later.

And, as Carlisle thought on it moreso, it was likely to be sooner.


	23. Suspicions

Ahahaha -not dead-.

So these past few months I'd been on-and-off trying to write up another update and I couldn't seem to manage it.  
Apparently all it takes is a solo trip to Bob Evans' and bam new update. So if it comes down to it, I have a back-up plan to keep me writing this.

Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this new update (finally, right? hahaha, no please don't leave me I love you) where things are explained and everything gets serious.

OH! AND EVERYONE SAY THANK YOU TO NoNN FOR THE BEAUTIFUL COVER ART SHE MADE~ THANK YOU SO MUCH SWEETHEART I LOVE IT~~

**-ooo-**

**A Day or Two Later...**

"Sam? Hey, Sam!" Jacob howled. If wolves could groan, they would. Whatever the boy had in mind, it involved a certain blond vampire that the pack had become way too familiar with.

"Later," he barked, "When we shift back so the others don't have to hear you." This appeased the young Black for about five minutes; then, he was running around with thoughts of Carlisle in his head. Paul was itching for a fight and growled every time the second-youngest wolf passed him, the doting and disgusting thoughts growing louder.

"Alright, we're done for today!" Sam ordered. Everyone but Jacob ran off to change in the forest or somewhere else out of sight, not to mention to get away from the lovesick teenager. And that one shifted right in front of Sam, nudity and all. The alpha looked away, for fear of seeing a filling erection – it had happened once and that was an unfortunate sight to see. He couldn't look Jacob in the eyes for weeks. His gaze only returned when he was sure Jake had put the pants tied around his wolf form's hind leg back on.

He himself shifted and dressed, "Alright, Jacob, what is it?"

"Well, uh…this is gonna sound weird but-"

"Go on, spit it out."

"Is it possible to imprint on guys?" Dark brown eyes fought against looking hopeful, but Sam could see right through to those puppy-dog eyes.

"Jacob, I…" The alpha had to cut himself off. He remembered what he told Carlisle, that this may be love but it wasn't imprinting, and didn't have the heart to be so upfront with his pack-mate.

"It's not, is it?" Jacob said, his hope twisting into bitter expectation.

"It's…Jacob, sit with me, and I'll explain to you what imprinting is." He started walking in the way of the beach – it was always best to have these sort of conversations there, just made sense. The younger werewolf followed obediently, though he couldn't seem to keep his mouth shut.

"But I know what it is. You meet your soulmate and then they become your everything, which is why I'm asking because I think-"

"That's not it," Sam interrupted, still walking, "We tell the pack that, but the truth isn't as pretty."

Jacob paused in following, "The truth?" He thought about turning back, letting this supposed lie be his truth, but his curiosity got the best of him and he jogged back up to Sam. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means imprinting has nothing to do with soulmates, Jacob."

"What?"

Sam heaved a sigh, "Our instincts are to survive. Continue the species. That's why we get the urge to shift forms, because being a wolf lets us live longer."

"Yeah, yeah, I know this stuff. What does this have to do with imprinting though?"

"Patience, Jacob. I'm getting there. Everything about us is for the sake of survival. Imprinting is no different. When we imprint on someone, it isn't because they're our soul mate. It's because they're the most likely to bear us children."

Jacob waited a moment or two, trying to let that sink in. "So…so you're not in love with Emily?"

"It's more complicated than that-"

"But you loved Leah, right?" He knew the pack was forbidden to talk about this, that Sam would get angry, but he couldn't stop himself.

"Yes, I did."

"And that didn't matter at all?"

Sam clenched his fists, trying to remain calm. "It was out of my hands, Jacob. I wish I could've changed things but-"

"Did you try to fight it? Maybe we can fight our nature – like the Cullens do, and then it doesn't matter who we-"

"Enough, Jacob!" the alpha snapped. "The point is that we need to further our kind, to follow the laws set by our ancestors. You would rather follow the footsteps of those pale ones, rather than those of your own kind. But listen to me, Jacob. It is tiring and painful to try and resist the imprint…no matter how much you love someone."

The younger werewolf opened his mouth, but the ache and anger in his alpha's eyes sent his voice running, and he simply stood there with an open mouth. He couldn't understand that pain, trying to fall out of love to save your own sanity…

"Do you still love her?"

"What?" Sam snapped, a tic in his jaw.

"Leah," Jacob's voice was soft, "Do you still love her?"

Then the man deflated, shoulders sagged. Jacob knew the answer even before Sam uttered out, "Yes."

So even if he imprinted on someone else, he would still love Carlisle. He was sure Carlisle could move on, could probably go back to Esme and really love her like he used to. But knowing that he himself would be trapped forever with this unrequited, unattainable love. And he would never see his lover moaning beneath him, or sleep pressed against him, or feel like the sun itself when he made the vampire smile. Those smiles wouldn't even belong to him anymore, neither would those lips or those arms or…

Shit, his eyes were starting to burn. He plopped his butt onto the beach, uncaring of the sand or the threatening tide of the water. No he only focused on pressing his palms into his eye sockets, shoving the tears away. It was stupid to cry over this, stupid to let panic get to him.

"Jacob?" Sam crouched beside him, blessedly gentle despite watching a grown man – mostly grown, anyway – about to cry.

"Sorry. I'm trying to stop, I'm trying…" And then a hand was on his shoulder, squeezing slightly. He looked to Sam, his eyes red from the pressure, and saw the man watching a horizon clouded with that grey Washington weather. He said nothing, but his hand remained. And that seemed to make it worse, Jacob unhappily noted, as a few tears slipped from his eyes.

How could he love anyone as much as he loved Carlisle? How could he live happily without him? It just didn't make sense, couldn't be possible, wasn't…

"When you were attacked a few months ago, and all your bones were broken-"

"That was the first time he said he loved me," Jacob recalled, the memory stirred a mixture of fondness and despondency that just seemed to leave him with an upset stomach.

"Yes, and the first time I'd ever seen a vampire mourn like he did. I'm not sure I would've been surprised if he cried." When the younger wolf offered an expression of confusion, he continued. "Those few days after we reset your bones, he kept coming back. The first time, he stood at the border until one of us came to him. Paul and I ended up going. Carlisle started on about how he had more medicine to ease the pain and that he needed to see you. He was obviously lying, didn't even have a bag with him. Paul's the one who called him on it. Not the best way, but-"

"What'd he say?" If anyone threatened Carlisle…

Sam sighed, "Something about skittles and fucking. I don't know, tasting the rainbow? It was stupid, and he kept up the gay jokes for a good while."

"That little-"

"But Carlisle went through it. Just stood there, looking right at me. Even when Paul was right in his face to check his eyes, he hardly wavered. The only reason I let him onto our land, since we knew you were fine, is because he probably would've come anyway."

Jacob laughed. Carlisle might have obeyed the rules, but he certainly wouldn't have.

"Yes, because starting a war between werewolves and vampires over a sick puppy is hilarious," Sam said dryly.

"Imagining Carlisle trying to sneak into my room is."

Then Sam was picturing it, and he managed a chuckle for that. It would've been almost cute, him trying to sneak onto **Quilette** territory with his stench.

"But he didn't have to sneak in, although I did have to convince Billy to let him into your room alone. I ended up going in with him, and for a lot of it…He just sat there, held your hand, took care of you like any good wife would."

"Hey-"

"Oh shut up. I let a vampire onto our land so he could hold your hand and play nurse. I'm gonna make fun of him so I don't end up making fun of myself." He finally pulled his hand from Jacob's shoulder, glad the man was calm again.

"Well," Jacob said, "why'd you let him in?"

He hesitated with his answer, but once he realized it was useless, Sam spoke, "Because he loves you, and you love him. I can't stop an imprint from happening, but I can let you two have as much time with each other as you can before it does happen."

"…thank you, Sam." He only said that, but the pride in his leader, the bond that only a pack can grow, swelled. For now, he would focus on being with Carlisle, and if he was lucky, he could imprint on someone younger and have even more time while she grew up to be with his boyfriend.

"As long as you stop crying."

"No, I'm done." He even stood up. "Actually, I think I'm gonna go see Carlisle. He's working today, and I'll bet he wants a surprise in his office."

The alpha grimaced at that image, "Please don't tell me that. Ever."

Jacob laughed. Just the thought of seeing Carlisle and holding him again brought a warmth to his smile that should have made anyone else happier just for seeing it.

But for Sam, it left a sour taste in his mouth and sent his gut twisting. There was something familiar about that smile, something wrong with who it was for.

It couldn't be.

No…

"Do me a favor, Jacob."

"Sure, sure. What is it?"

As much as he hated it, Sam had to go with his gut. "Go see our local doctor. Not Carlisle. Our doctor. Get yourself checked out, and…have them do a sperm count."

"What?" Jacob's smile shifted to confusion. "Why?"

"Just do it," Sam commanded. He was hoping he and his gut were wrong.

But he'd hoped for a lot of things in his life, and hope hardly ever helped…


End file.
